The City Lights Burn Bright
by Realynn8
Summary: Damon and co want to get the town rid of the Originals but Caroline doesn't want that because she may or may not have started something with a certain original. So she makes up a plan of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear readers!**

**This story is for the lovely Chelsey. Thank you, darling, for always helping me with my graphics problems. A big thank you to Cindy for making the beautiful cover. A big thank you to Caryn, my darling friend, who betaed all this. You rock.  
**

**Summary: _Damon and co want to get the town rid of the Originals but Caroline doesn't want that because she may or may not have started something with a certain original. So she makes up a plan of her own._**

* * *

**The City Lights Burn Bright**

Days are getting colder as the winter months are fast approaching. Caroline loves summer, hot sweaty days, filled with cold drinks and outside parties but there is also an allure to winter, the shorter days and longer nights, the coldness that makes you want to crawl under a blanker and sip hot cocoa. She used to love waking up to cold mornings, staying in bed for a while, daydreaming or reading a good book, leaving her bubbly personality on a shelf for a few hours. All that has changed in the last few years a little because believe it or not, Caroline didn't have much time to do that anymore – there was always one crisis or another, things that needed to be done and places to get to.

And that is the reason she was sitting in the living room at the Salvatore Mansion this cold morning and not enjoying the early hours at home, tucked in her warm bed. She was nursing a drink instead of something hot and her head was pounding.

All her friends were there as well, coming up with a new plan to rid the town of the Originals. It didn't matter that they haven't done anything lately to upset them; there were no threats, no deaths and no fights between the two sides. And yet, Damon and Elena enlisted Bonnie in their new plan to trap Klaus in a curse, immobilize him and drop him in the bottom of the ocean. Plan number 318, which would surely fail again and yet they never learned. They tried over and over and Caroline knew one of these days, Klaus would snap and he'd kill them all. Or he'd leave and she wasn't sure which was worse.

She knew she was the only reason all of them were still alive, he hasn't killed them yet because it would hurt her. And because they've been doing such a shitty job, he was probably laughing at them behind their backs. But one day, he'd be done with it all and she knew that day was fast approaching.

"The plan is good," Damon said, "Caroline uses her charms to distract the almighty hybrid, gets him some place alone and Bonnie casts a spell. Then we attack, stake him and lock him in a box. Bonnie uses some magic, so he can't get out and we drop him into the middle of the ocean."

Elena was nodding happily; excited because she thought it was going to work. It wasn't. Because a) Caroline wouldn't do it, b) Klaus was smarter than that and c) Caroline was going to make sure it wouldn't work.

She may have sabotaged a plan or two before, nipping them in the bud before they even came to fruition. Somehow, in the past few months, she has gotten past her denial and gave in. She has tried so hard for so long but then just couldn't do it anymore. She didn't believe she ever really hated him in the first place – well maybe before her birthday – but she mostly hated the things he did but she saw who he was. She saw the vulnerable man beneath the mask, saw the lonely guy looking for something meaningful in his life, saw the artist and the solider, and he drew her in. It didn't help that he was smoking hot and that every time he shot her one of his dimpled smiles, she melted a little. It didn't help that his accent turned her on and that his necklaces made her want to pull him to her and kiss him senseless. It didn't help that she wanted to tear off his freaking Henley's and let him do things to her she even blushed only thinking about. And most of all it didn't help that he had this tendency to put her first, because that filled her with warmth.

So, she freaking caved. She was over at his mansion one day where he was conveniently alone and after bargaining with him to help her with a problem they had with another witch, she was almost out of the door already when she couldn't do it anymore. She felt his hand on her lower back, warmth spreading through her body, her hands sweaty and nervous because when he had been all bark earlier and she was of course true to herself and didn't back down, he was still gentle with her, even though he had been pissed about why she was there. There were only so many times she was able to use him for her purposes and get away with it. So, she didn't think about anything else, just focused on those feelings, how safe she felt with him even when he was yelling at her, how comfortable she felt even when he threw a glass in the wall, how she wanted to roll her eyes when in the end he always helped her anyway.

Naturally, Caroline couldn't do anything else but turn around, grab him by his waist, pull him close and kiss him without abandon. He froze for a second, caught completely by surprise, but then released a deep sigh, pulled her closer and kissed her back. She pressed her lips against his more urgently and was rewarded when his tongue met hers and he started to devour her. She felt his hands on her back, on her neck, in her hair and she was delirious. The kiss was pure sin. When she, after minutes or hours, she wasn't sure, finally pulled away, his eyes were unguarded and she saw the vulnerability in them, she saw the caution and the dread yet she also saw hope. So she pecked his lips one more time and smiled gently at him. He let her go with a smug look on his stupid face and she went home.

And the game changed that day. She started thinking more with her heart and less with her head. And all the excuses she has had before didn't really matter much anymore. Yes, she was kind of betraying her friends, but hello, Elena was with Damon and everyone was okay with that – Damon, who has been a complete dick to her and was a monster too. They all were. And yes, the Tyler issue still stung because she still loved Tyler, she just wasn't in love with him anymore, and she knew he would see this as the biggest betrayal of them all. Bonnie would probably hate her too. But she thought Matt and Stefan would understand. Matt wouldn't support her, she was sure of that, but he would keep his mouth shut because he has been doing the same thing with Rebekah. And Stefan, he somewhat understood Klaus too, he was the only one who didn't completely see him as a monster. Once she had accepted this, she felt as free as never before. Because she realized, she was okay with everything. This was her life, they had eternity and her friends would come around, she was sure of it. _Eventually_.

Baby steps though.

The times she spent with Klaus after that first kiss differed. She didn't spend a lot of time in his company, yet she always made excuses to do so and looked forward to it. Sometimes they just talked, sometimes they would fight, other times he would help them – _her_, and sometimes they just made out. Which was funny because the original hybrid making out with a baby vampire was a ridiculous concept. But she had a feeling he enjoyed it a lot. She hasn't slept with him yet though because she knew once she'd do that, there would be no going back. Although she wasn't sure she wanted an out anymore. But still, she kept putting it off. And not for the lack of wanting it, craving it, needing it. Every time she got home after being with Klaus, she had to get rid of the frustration and the need herself. And she always imagined him there with her. She had it bad.

But she loved that he let her set the pace. He didn't push her, didn't demand anything. He just took what she gave and was okay with it, looking happy she even looked his way. And she still couldn't wrap her head around it. Why did she have the power to be able to do this? What was so special about her? Because she didn't see it and no one has ever shown her before. And Klaus was such a dick. He could be such a drama queen and ruthless and annoying and stubborn and quite frankly murderous and yet, he was different with her. And she loved him a little more for it.

Now she was at a crossroads, sitting in the Salvatore living room. Not about going through with the plan or not, but this was getting tedious, plan after plan, and she has had enough. More and more she was thinking about just leaving this toxic place for a while and maybe allowing Klaus to show her some of the world. There were no crises in Mystic Falls at the moment, except the let's-get-rid-of-the-pesky-originals motto, and even if something happened, which probably would, because this town was a magnet for supernatural craziness, she had faith they would be able to handle it. She deserved a break and some happiness and some super hot hybrid sex. Plus, the town would get rid of Klaus, so they should really be grateful to her.

It turned out Klaus had been right at that 20s decade dance, she really started to feel trapped in this town, smothered and she wanted a break. She wanted to explore, see some of the world and enjoy life. Because no matter if she had eternity, she didn't want to put it off anymore. She didn't want to wait. And changes were, she would end up dead in Mystic Falls sooner or later.

"I have the spells ready," Bonnie answered Damon. "Now we only need to get him some place isolated, maybe like we did after Kol died, and trap him there."

Stefan stiffened a little and Caroline swallowed her protest.

"Yeah, maybe Caroline could lead him to her place," suggested Elena.

"Yeah, like he is not gonna see right through that," replied Caroline bitterly.

"Well, what do you suggest, Blondie," snorted Damon.

"I don't know, let it go," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "One day he is going to snap and then what?"

"Oh come on, not you too. I've heard it all from Stefan already," Damon protested. "As long as they are alive, we are not safe."

"He's a monster, Caroline, you can't be serious. Do you remember what he did?" exclaimed Elena.

Caroline ignored her.

"And what about Elijah and Rebekah," she asked. "Because you know they will come after you, after us all."

"Elijah left and won't be none the wiser and Rebekah agreed to the plan if we don't kill him for good," Damon explained and Caroline felt her heart break a little. Another betrayal. This would hurt Klaus so much. And frankly, she has had enough of them. Everyone was always pushing for what they wanted, no matter who got hurt or killed.

"Fine," she conceded. "But we need a better plan, one where he won't be suspicious the very first second."

"How about we tell him Caroline's been bitten by a werewolf and he has to come here to save her?" Elena suggested coldly.

Use her again against him, of course. Doesn't matter what she thinks, if she likes it, she is only the means to an end, their end.

"What if he doesn't come and just gives us some of his blood?" asked Damon.

It was funny how everyone was so sure he would want to save her. She knew he would, but to see them be so sure of it was surprising. Using his affections against him when he had fought so hard for so long to not have any. Cold.

"He'll come," said Elena, smiling proudly "he's obsessed with her."

Caroline just let out a sigh. She started to put her own plan together and her decision was made up.

"Caroline," Stefan looked at her. "Are you okay with this?"

She saw the concern on his face and knew he was worried.

"Sure," she answered him, "sounds like a good plan. When do we want to do this?"

"I need to get some more ingredients for the spells, but I should have them shortly, so probably in a couple of days," explained Bonnie.

"Ok," said Caroline and observed the smiling faces in the room. When did they get to this point? When have they changed so much? Or was she the problem? Was she the one who was delusional and should be locked up in a mental institution? She wasn't sure.

She needed to get Klaus out of town and she knew it wouldn't be easy if he knew why. But this would be the best thing for everyone. Her and Klaus got to go away for a while and figure this thing between them our and the gang in Mystic Falls doesn't have to deal with the Hybrid anymore. She has always been good at making up plans.

After the decisions had been made, Bonnie went home and Caroline decided to follow suit. As she was nearing her car, Stefan came after her.

"Caroline," he said and she turned around. "I..," he started. "I'm not blind and I have gotten to get to know you and I have no idea how they cannot see it, but I do."

She sighed, "I know you do and I know why you do but it doesn't matter really."

"What are you going to do? Will you go through with it?" Stefan asked her carefully, his voice low so that no one would overhear.

She was silent for a long time and Stefan wasn't sure if he was ever going to get his answer, but Caroline knew he could trust him.

"No," she said firmly. "But I am going to get rid of the Klaus problem. Just don't hate me afterwards," she pleaded quietly.

"I could never hate you, you know that." Stefan smiled at her. "Do what you gotta do." He nodded to her and returned to the boarding house.

Caroline went home and talked to her mom. She didn't go into details but explained she needed a break and was going away for a little while. Liz was upset at first but after a long conversation, she made peace with her daughter being an adult and making her own decisions now. Caroline made her promise not to say anything to anyone yet but made it clear it was her decision and she was happy with it.

She stayed at home that evening and she and her mom had a girl's night. Caroline wanted to go to Klaus too but didn't dare risk it and she wanted to spend some time with her mom too.

When she woke up the next morning, she had some breakfast and some coffee, followed by a delicious bag of her favourite blood type. She packed a bag with only the most necessary personal items and things she wasn't ready to part with and let everything else at home. She ran a few errands and then had lunch with her mother. Back at home, they talked a little more and then said goodbye.

Caroline got into her car and drove around town for a while. Nervous and jittery, she ended up at Klaus' place sooner than she thought she would. She was grateful Rebekah was at her apartment because otherwise this would be tricky.

Caroline entered the mansion but couldn't find him anywhere downstairs, so she proceeded upstairs. She listened carefully and could hear a paintbrush painting on a canvas and knew immediately where he was. The door was slightly open so she slipped inside and closed it behind her.

Klaus was sitting on a swivel chair, painting a deep red _something_ on a black canvas. He didn't turn around but greeted her, "Hello Caroline."

She loved how he pronounced her name. "Klaus," was the only thing she said.

He continued to paint, probably wandering what kind of mood she was in and why she was here. She realized she must have been driving him a little crazy with her mood swings but that was about to change. She walked towards him and put her arms around him from behind. He froze for a moment but then relaxed. She leaned her chin on his shoulder.

"What are you painting?" she asked quietly, breathing him in. He smelled divine.

"I don't even know," he sighed somewhat troubled.

They were both staring at the painting for a few moments, completely silent. Caroline was nervous and Klaus could probably feel it, yet he waited patiently for her to say something.

"I think it's time to leave Mystic Falls for a while," she said carefully.

When Klaus turned around on the chair quickly, Caroline would have fallen on her ass if he hadn't caught her. She quickly realized her mistake: she didn't really point out she meant both of them.

"Would you care to elaborate on that, sweetheart?" he said in a cold voice that made her shiver all over, although not in a bad way. Somehow when he went into his offensive mode, she found it hot. But now was not the time for that. Not _yet_ anyway.

"Well, you see, Elena and Damon and everyone have a new plan of how to get rid of you and they want to tell you I've been bitten by a werewolf so you'd come save me and then they'd trap you in the room, much like they did in the Gilbert's living room and then put you down with magic and lock you in a box and drop you in the middle of the ocean and I don't want that, and I don't want them dead either, so the best solution would be to get out now," Caroline babbled.

Klaus stood up.

"They will not win and I will not run away. Who do you think I am?" he yelled at her, annoyed with the stupid Scooby Doo gang. He should have killed them ages ago and be done with them already. The only reason he hasn't was the blonde standing if front of him.

"It's not running away," Caroline protested, throwing her hands in the air, "it's solving a problem without any casualties."

"And that would be so convenient for you, wouldn't it?" Klaus accused her, acid in his voice.

_Yup, still hot_. She needed serious help.

Before she could explain because she realized that with all her rambling she still didn't tell him she wanted to go with him, he continued, "Get rid of the hybrid and bury your feelings. So your friends won't know and so you'll be able to go on and pretend nothing ever happened. But remember this, love, I am the Hybrid, I am the one who can't be killed and I am not backing down."

"You just won't let me finish," she shouted back, angrily. "If you stopped with your yelling and listen for a second, I could explain. I want to go with you, you idiot."

He looked at her quizzically for a second, his eyes afraid to believe what she was saying. This was turning out to be harder than she thought it would be. His eyes darkened again.

"Sacrificing yourself for your friends once again, love?" he drawled.

"No," she protested, rolling her eyes. She knew this would be an uphill battle but she should have realized just how damaged he really was. Why would he believe her? She used him time after time and had betrayed him quite a few times. Not that he didn't have it coming, but still, she understood.

"Or are you using this as an excuse to get your perfect feathers ruffled? Because we both know, they will get ruffled," his voice turned predatory and he came closer to her, walking until he was completely in her space, almost touching her.

"No," she repeated and sighed, not letting him get to her. If this happened a year ago, she would have run out of the room or even more probably, yelled at him. "I'm just tired."

His gaze softened a little, although not everyone would notice the difference.

"Explain," he demanded.

"I'm tired of being pulled apart. I'm tired of feeling things for you I probably shouldn't feel yet I do. And I don't want to pretend anymore, I don't want to hide it anymore, because I'm just tired." Caroline explained, raking her hands through her hair.

"Caroline," Klaus started.

"No, let me finish," she looked up at him. He just waited. "I feel what I feel and I am okay with it. I am actually more than okay with it but that doesn't change the fact that other people won't be okay with it. And I know I shouldn't care and I don't, at least not that much to change my mind, but it still bothers me. And they won't understand, Klaus, they want you dead or at least gone and I understand why but I can't agree with him. And I know they'll hate me for it, they will feel betrayed but I just can't betray myself, you know? So I'd thought it best if we went away for a while, let things cool down a little, figure things out for ourselves and see where it goes." She didn't know if she was making any sense at all. Did he understand what she meant?

She looked up at him frustrated, and he was just looking down at her.

"You have feelings for me," he stated carefully, probably afraid to believe it.

That was probably all he got from her rambling.

"Yes," she admitted anyway.

And then he smiled. Not that smug smile of his, not the charming one, not the dangerous one, not even the seductive one but the happy one. The one he smiled at her when he asked her if they were friends. And she loved that smile. So, naturally, she smiled back.

This time he was the one to make the first move. Before she could realize what was happening, he flashed them to the couch and in a second his skilled lips were moving over hers. Her hands flew to his curls and she pulled him closer, opening her mouth and giving him access.

His scent invaded her senses and she basked in it. Klaus pulled the straps of her dress down, across her chest. Caroline was anxious, and if she had the will to pull away and look into his eyes, she would find them heavy with desire. But she couldn't pull away, because the feeling of his tongue on hers was heaven.

They kept kissing and Klaus' hands started to roam down her upper body, from her neck over her breasts to her hips. And back up her back into her hair. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth and all she wanted to do was push him into the couch, rip his Henley away and let him fuck her hard.

He was a fucking tease, almost pulling away a few times, so she had to lean forward to not lose the contact, chasing his mouth like he had chased her for such a long time. She grabbed him by his necklaces to keep him steady and felt his hands move up her thighs, grabbing her ass. Caroline moved even closer and her tongue moved harder and deeper into Klaus' mouth.

She could feel him hard beneath her and wiggled her hips, grinding her ass over it and he groaned into her mouth. With one hand still on her ass the other one moved to her bra and ripped it away. He pulled away from the kiss this time, but his tongue never left her. He trailed a wet path down her throat, biting her neck with his human teeth and she moaned. His hand reached for her breast and found her hard nipple. Flicking it once, he then palmed her breast and in a few second his mouth closed around her now very puckered nipple. He sucked greedily and Caroline squirmed in his lap, desire flowing through her.

Caroline leaned back and pulled his Henley over his head, musing up his hair a little bit. She kissed his throat while her hands explored his body. His skin was smooth and hard and remembered seeing him shirtless for the first time when he had been manipulated by Silas. She had touched him that day, and wanted to do it again ever since.

She stood back up and Klaus leaned forward and pulled her dress and her panties down, looking straight into her eyes the whole time.

He looked at her body then, "You're beautiful."

Caroline blushed, although her pupils were wide with desire. She stepped closer and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him to her. Klaus started to lick her body, his mouth just reaching her breasts. He played with her nipples, hands travelling all over her body, his tongue going south to her navel and beyond.

She let out a loud gasp when his tongue made contact where she wanted it at that moment. It took all of her focus but she took a step back. Klaus looked up, confused, but then she kneeled down and started unbuttoning his pants.

He moved up a little and she pulled his pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and she blushed because he was _big_. She swallowed deeply and took him into her hands, slowly stroking. She leaned forward and licked him from the top to the base. Klaus groaned as Caroline took him into her mouth, taking him deep. She sucked on it, pumping him up and down and Klaus had to use all his restraint not to come right there and then straight in her mouth.

He pulled her up in one swift move and laid her back on the couch. He didn't waste anymore time, there would be plenty of time left later to go slow, and dove right in, devouring her with his mouth. He just needed to taste her a little before he buried himself in her.

She tasted better than the best scotch he'd ever tasted. She tasted better than blood. Caroline arched her back which only gave him more access and he moaned against her. She writhed under him and he sucked greedily. She was so wet and ready for him. She was gripping his hair, pulling on it and spreading her legs wider. So he nibbled on her, bit down on her clit, almost breaking skin and she pushed him back.

She climbed onto his lap. "Enough," she gasped. And with her hands on his shoulder she lowered herself onto to him while he bucked up and entered her deeply.

"Oh God," panted Caroline and Klaus couldn't help but grin. She rocked her hips to get better adjusted and then slid up a little and pushed hard on her way down. Klaus couldn't hold back the groan.

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer, his mouth once again attacking hers. He pumped up as they moaned into one another's mouth and their bodies instinctively moved against each other. They were both taking and giving as hard as they could. Time for being gentle was over and now their vampire instincts took over.

"You feel so good," said Klaus.

Klaus kept thrusting until he felt her body tighten against him. He had wanted her for so long and now that he finally had her, he wanted to claim her. So she would be ruined forever. He put his mouth around one of her nipples again and palmed her ass in both of his hands.

"More," begged Caroline.

He pushed harder and deeper until he felt her come undone around him and he kissed her on her neck and then bit down, this time with his hybrid teeth. She let out a scream, not because of the pain, but because of the pleasure. Being buried deep in her and her blood running into his mouth, he was fast approaching his own climax. He offered her his wrist and she bit down immediately and that did it. He followed her over the edge.

They sat there quietly, gasping for air; Caroline leaned against him, Klaus still inside her, trailing his hand down her back. After a while, Caroline leaned back, "That was," she tried to say. "I don't even know how to describe it."

"Mind-blowing," helped Klaus, grinning.

"Yup", she popped the p, "mind-blowing." She kissed him, feeling completely exhausted.

Klaus lay down on the couch, pulling out of her slowly, but not letting go of her so she lay down next to him. Kissing her forehead, Caroline nestled closer to him.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Klaus.

Caroline looked up at him. "Does this mean you agree and we'll go away?"

"Yes, for now. I did promise you to show you the world. But we will be back, Caroline, make no mistake about that." Klaus told her.

"Of course we'll be back," she said, happy. This was good, this was really good.

"When do you want to go?" asked her Klaus, looking down at her.

"As soon as possible," she said quietly. "I already have a bag with me and they are planning to do the spell in a few days."

"Came prepared, haven't you?" he mused.

"I am always prepared," rebuffed Caroline, rolling her eyes.

"I could always solve this another way." And she knew he could but she liked her way – because her way her friends lived and that was important to her.

"No harming my friends, Klaus," she warned him.

He just let out a sigh. He wanted to strangle them, rip out their hearts or chop off their heads and be done with it. Maybe he'd let Stefan live. But the other Salvatore and the doppelganger would die. But he knew Caroline would hate him if he did that and he was fonder of her liking him. So for now, they'd go away, and later they'd return and see what happens.

"For now," promised Klaus.

And Caroline knew that was the best she was going to get, so she just nodded. The important thing was they had time now. Everything else could wait.

She fell asleep then and a while later could feel herself being lifted and carried somewhere but was too tired to open her eyes or care. Klaus had exhausted her and she was looking forward to sleeping some more.

When she woke up around 5 am, Klaus was already running around the mansion, being on the phone with Elijah and making arrangements. She enjoyed his plush bed a while longer, being nestled under the warm white covers. She was sure she made the right decision.

Klaus came into his room and eyed her warily, almost expecting her to bolt at her first opportunity. She would need to work on his trust issues.

"I think we should leave when it's still early," he said.

Caroline just nodded.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

She got up from under the cosy covers then and walked to him in all her naked glory. His gaze wandered all over her body and then set on her eyes.

When she was standing right in front of him, she pulled him towards her and kissed him gently.

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"We could postpone the trip for another hour," he suggested, smirking and flashed her back to the bed.

They left two hours later. Caroline knew he still wasn't completely convinced but she was adamant to make him see, make him trust her and most of all, believe her. And he would, she was sure of it. It was just going to take some time. He was not the only one though; she would need to work on herself too. She knew there would be obstacles, troubles and this would no way be all smooth sailing but she made a choice, she liked her choice and she was going to make it work.

She smiled at him when they were leaving the town boarder. Klaus may be a monster but he was _her_ monster.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know I still have ways to go but I'm doing my best. I may or may not continue this with a follow-up chapter. It's up to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, darlings. Sorry it took me so long to update this one but I just didn't go what I wanted to do with it. I know it was supposed to be a two-chapter story but luckily or sadly, depends how you look at it, it's going to be 3 or 4 chapters long. This particular chapter is more a filler, because we need to catch up with what they have been up to, but the next one is going to take them back to Mystic Falls. **

**If you aren't particularly fond of smut, you can skip the first line (up to the first break). This chapter is light and a bit fluffy.**

**Dedicated to my friend Lauren for her birthday. Hope you like it. :)**

**Thank you, Caryn, for beta-ing it. You rock.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Caroline was having a pleasant dream: she was shopping at a lovely boutique, trying on dresses and sipping champagne. The shop was expensively decorated but she couldn't see any shop assistants anywhere, she was alone in the store and it feltgreat. She was just about to try on this super sexy black number when her dream changed and she felt soft yet firm lips on her throat. She wasn't in the store anymore but she couldn't really focus on her surroundings because all she felt in that moment were those lips gently nibbling her throat, and she felt herself sigh. Or she could have moaned, she wasn't quite sure. She might have heard a chuckle but before she could react the nibbling stopped and she could felt a tongue trail down her neck to the valley between her breasts. She wanted the tongue to move left or right but it wouldn't. Caroline let out a frustrated growl and then she finally got what she wanted: a mouth closed around her nipple, the tongue circling it and the teeth biting down gently. She lifted her back to get closer, to feel more.

She squeezed her legs together to create friction and it felt wonderful but only lasted a moment. She could feel a weight settling between her legs and she opened them to accommodate him better. A hand replaced the tongue, fingers plucking her erect nipple, squeezing it and rolling between them while the other hand trailed down her body, followed by teeth and tongue. Her dreamy state started to dissolve and Caroline didn't want to let it go, she enjoyed this too much. She kept her eyes firmly closed and focused on the feeling of his tongue on her belly, circling her bellybutton and then moving lower and lower. She wanted to push him down there but didn't want to interrupt the wonderful dream so she just let it progress on its own.

Caroline felt butterfly kisses on the inside of her thigh and she let out a groan. She tried closing her thighs so he would have no choice but to give her what she wanted but his hands were stronger. He continued the slow torture and Caroline felt hot and wet and shivered all over. When his mouth finally touched her where she wanted, her eyes opened in surprise and she let out a gasp. The feeling was so overwhelming it woke her up and Caroline frantically looked around, finding herself awake in a dimly lit room, lying naked on dark blue sheets made of silk. The vast windows that covered the northern wall from top to bottom told her it was still early, the sun hasn't risen yet but before she could do anything else, she felt his tongue enter her and she looked down quickly and saw Klaus between her legs, eating her out.

His piercing eyes were hooded with lust but she could detect the wicked smirk on his face when she realized the dream hadn't been a dream. The dream haze disappeared and she found herself fully awake, needing more, wanting to feel him on her, in her. She returned his heated gaze and bucked up her hips a little, offering him more, never breaking eye contact. Klaus put his hands under her ass, bringing her closer and started to really devour her. Caroline whimpered and leaned her head back, arching her back and just enjoyed his ministrations. She could feel his hybrid teeth, grazing her clit, biting down a bit before sucking on it and she almost lost it.

When he inserted two fingers inside her she couldn't keep quiet anymore and let out a scream. He knew the combination of teeth, his mouth and fingers drove her crazy and she could feel his smile on her. He picked up his pace and fucked her with his fingers and when he could feel her getting close, he bit the inside of her thigh, mixing her pleasure with a little pain and drank his fill when she fell over the edge. Klaus loved drinking from the vein, but there was something about Caroline's blood that drove him crazy.

Her breathing was fast and shallow and she just let go. Klaus finished drinking and licked her wounds close. He gave her a moment to compose herself and sat back, pulling her with him. He yanked her close and before she could properly put her arms around his neck, her lips already caught his. This was no time for gentle kissing and her tongue attacked his immediately. The kiss was fast, hard and needy. They gave as good as they took while their hands roamed each other's bodies because neither could ever get enough. Caroline rolled her hips, making Klaus go crazy with need, but when she wanted to get him inside her, he stopped her.

"Turn around," Klaus said in a raspy voice, "On your knees."

Excitement sparked through Caroline and she immediately turned around. She had slept with Klaus many times now and each time it was glorious; they made love and she loved it when they did that, but sometimes he just took her, fucked her and she probably loved that even more. She was her own person and she always stood up to him, wasn't afraid to tell him her opinion but there was just something about letting him do as he pleased in the bedroom; letting their animal instincts come out to play, doing what their nature demanded of them. It felt positively wicked.

Caroline was on all fours, waiting for the wonderful feeling of being consumed, and before she could take her breath he rammed into her from behind. She let out an appreciative groan and gripped the sheets below her. He gave her half a second to accommodate him, but she was so wet and as her muscles enveloped him greedily he couldn't wait any longer. Neither of them wanted it slow anyway, and as he pounded into her, Caroline could feel her muscles clench, excitement and the wonderful feeling of a nearing orgasm shot through her. In the past, she never got off this easily, but something about Klaus just put her on fire. He gripped her hips roughly and continued slamming into her.

"Oh God," Caroline let out, "More!"

Klaus pulled her back towards him and she leaned back into him, craving bodily contact and looked up to him. His eyes were yellow and she was sure hers weren't blue anymore either and she grinned seductively. He captured her mouth with his, teeth clashing and tongues battling. Caroline lifted one hand and gripped his neck, pulling him closer while Klaus' hand went to her breast, roughly pinching her nipple. She bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood, while the sensation flowed through her. He picked up his pace and his other hand traveled down her stomach to her core. He rubbed her clit, making her squirm yet holding her close, not allowing her much movement.

"Come on, love, just a little bit more," Klaus growled.

Her breathing spiked and her body clenched and she was so close. Her head was still nestled in Klaus's neck and she couldn't hold back anymore. The temptation of his pulsing vein was too much and her teeth grazed his skin. Klaus rolled his hips, causing her to gasp and he intensified the pressure on her clit, at the same time leaning his head sideways. That was all the invitation she needed and she greedily bit down. She was rough but she couldn't help herself, she was too far gone. Klaus enjoyed this side of her anyway and she gulped down the rich blood. She has never tasted something this good, his blood was magnificent. When he felt her tremors overtaking her body, he gave in and let go of his last resolve and spilled himself into her.

Caroline turned back around, breathing greedily, blood trickling down her mouth. Klaus leaned his head on her shoulder, holding her close, while they both tried to catch their breaths. They were covered in sweat and the breeze from one of the half opened windows felt wonderful. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto the bed. Caroline's back was to Klaus and she snuggled into him. His arm immediately came around her and he pulled her closer. He brushed back her hair gently and kissed her shoulder. She sighed contently and grasped his hand in hers, pulling it close to her heart.

Caroline loved lying in his strong arms, she felt safe and protected and most of all, cherished.

* * *

It was still early but Caroline couldn't sleep so she slipped out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. She opened the balcony door and let the fresh breeze flow into the room. She put on a long loose cream dress and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Even though she was fully awake and didn't exactly need caffeine anymore, she liked her little ritual. While her coffee brewed, she took a blood bag out of the freezer and drank it, this was what her body actually needed.

Klaus was still fast asleep upstairs and that made her smile. It took them a long time to get to the point where he could sleep peacefully if she even moved a muscle. When they had left Mystic Falls behind them, a little over two years ago, Klaus watched her every move for a long time. He had been caught between wanting to trust her and knowing from experience nothing good came easy. A few times he even let her go shopping or out on her own, but followed her to see if she would make a call or tried to run back. He wasn't convinced for the longest time that this was really what she had wanted, that she could have picked him. So, it took a while, but they finally got to the point where he began to trust and believe her. Even though sometimes she still saw the doubt in his eyes, the harsh coldness overtaking his eyes when she mentioned Mystic Falls and she knew he was scared. The mighty hybrid was afraid of her. But she had also learned how to handle that. She always had a knack for handling him and she relished the feeling that he lorded over anyone and anything, demanded respect and obedience, could slaughter many on a whim and yet was afraid of a little baby vampire.

The funny thing was that no matter how he waited to see if she really was there for him, he also didn't open up easy. Sure, she knew he was in love with her, they both knew that but that didn't mean his walls were suddenly down and he was all sunshine. With his experience or lack thereof, he needed some time to learn how to do this whole relationship thing - how to care for someone and show them, how to not throw a fit at the first sign of trouble, how to not hurt her when he was insecure, how to be patient and accepting. It has been a long road for both of them and nothing was easy - they weren't perfect and they still had many problems and issues - but they both agreed they were in a good place now. And it was all worth it.

Caroline took her coffee and walked outside, deciding to take a barefoot stroll on the beach. It was private and secluded and she loved the waves crashing onto the sand. They were currently in Costa Rica, staying at one of Klaus' private properties. She jumped a little when the fresh water touched her feet but it got better after a second and she kicked around a little, playing in the water like a little girl. She was happy. Klaus made her happy and she twirled in the sand, almost spilling her coffee. So, she sipped it a little and then put it down safely on the sand up on the beach and ran back to the water, dancing in the waves, arms outstretched, with a smile on her face.

* * *

When Klaus woke up and noticed Caroline wasn't with him in their bed his heart skipped a beat but he immediately calmed down when he heard her giggling outside. He flashed out of his bed, to the window that faced the northern shore and looked for her. He noticed her immediately and he let out a chuckle. She was twirling on the beach, water reaching her knees. She looked like an angel in her light dress, arms outstretched and her face adorned by her golden curls.

His eyes never leaving her he took his pants from the armchair and put them on. He still couldn't believe she was here with him, willingly. He thought for so long she was only here to save her friends and get some travelling on the side but when he saw the hurt in her eyes – without her ever saying anything – when he voiced his doubts or just let them show, he began to believe she really wanted to be there, with him. He gave her plenty opportunities to betray him, to get away but she never did.

Their road so far hasn't been easy, they fought a lot but he had always liked seeing the darker side of Caroline. She never backed down, always stood her ground and never shied away from letting him know what she thought. Sometimes he upset her on purpose because she was magnificent when she was angry and the makeup sex made it all worth it. After the biggest elephant in the room – Mystic Falls – she also wasn't very receptive to his lifestyle choices. He fed when he wanted where he wanted and from whom he wanted and Caroline wouldn't have none of that. For her sake he stopped killing people when feeding for them and he taught her how rewarding the experience of feeding from the vein could be for a vampire. She didn't want to do it at first, scared of becoming more of a monster, but he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve and after a while she gave in. Klaus was sure her biggest fear was losing herself, but she didn't understand he would never let that happen. He loved her light and who she was, she just didn't know how great she truly could have been, the narrow minds of her so-called friends caging her in. So he treaded carefully, took baby steps but slowly opened her up to what being a vampire really meant. And she was a wonderful creature of the night.

He showed her the world, the real one and she spread her wings. She has never killed anyone so far but she has become comfortable feeding from people, compelling them afterwards. She had issues with compulsion too and she still only used it when absolutely necessary. He disagreed, of course, but let her do as she pleased anyway.

Another problem had been killing on sight. Whenever Klaus felt frustrated or angry, he liked to slaughter people and that didn't sit well with Caroline. They argued quite a few times about that and they didn't get far. Caroline was stuck between not wanting to change him and wanting him to stop lashing out. Klaus wouldn't budge at first, not understanding how she couldn't get who and what they were. But later he relented a bit, not doing it often, although he didn't give it up completely. He was the original hybrid after all.

The one thing that has surprised him the most was how much she liked blood-sharing when they had sex. She was new to this and Klaus didn't favor it before either. Feeding from his partners, yes but giving them his blood, no. But with Caroline everything was different. And he liked the feeling of his blood flowing in her veins. She was safe if anything were to happen, although he did his best for nothing to happen, but the more important reason was the possessiveness he felt when she fed from him. The intimacy that it has created between them, it connected them on a completely different level.

Klaus walked out of the house, wanting to join her on the beach. She has stopped dancing by now and was sitting down, drinking coffee probably, knowing how much she loved it. He reached her in seconds and sat down behind her. She leaned back immediately, his hands coming around her automatically. In moments like this, he still couldn't believe how far they have come. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed contently.

* * *

Caroline noticed him the moment he stepped out of the house. Klaus has been teaching her to be more alert, to always know what was going on around her and she had realized a while ago how much she had been missing out before. He taught her how to fight, how to protect herself, use her capabilities and she felt better, more capable after that.

She didn't turn around when he sat down behind her, just leaned back and let his torso engulf her. She noticed immediately he didn't have any shirt on and regretted her decision of not looking at him coming down to her earlier.

Caroline remembered the first time she had seen Klaus in swimming trunks. That was such a weird yet pleasing sight. The big bad hybrid, wearing only what he needed for a swim. He even took off his necklaces and he never did that. He looked so normal and young in that moment. They had been on a beach on the island Tenerife back then, acting like complete tourists. They were carefree – her more than him because nothing got by Klaus – enjoying the food, the culture, the music and most of all, the beaches. Caroline has never seen a beach before and she loved it. When she walked towards the sea for the first time, clad in a blue bikini, the water was all she could see. She didn't realize she was all Klaus could see – her happiness, her joy and the fact that he put that smile on her face.

Before they have left the little beach house and Klaus came out, wearing nothing but his trunks, Caroline couldn't help herself and she laughed. When he looked up annoyed and a little pissed off, she apologized but then continued laughing.

"I have never imagined you dressed like this. I could not have pictured it, no matter how hard I've tried," she continued laughing.

Klaus just borrowed her habit and rolled his eyes at her, picking her up in a flash, throwing her over his shoulder and started walking to the beach. Caroline didn't fight him, just continued laughing.

"You're gonna pay for this later," he promised her annoyed.

"Uuu," Caroline mocked him.

His punishment has turned out to be more of a reward.

* * *

"What are you giggling about?" Klaus asked her.

"Remembering seeing you in your trunks for the first time," she explained, laughing straight out loud now.

"You're never letting that one go, are you?" Klaus chuckled.

"You just looked so normal," Caroline explain.

"I can do normal, I am normal," Klaus protested.

"You're the farthest thing from normal," Caroline argued.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, sweetheart." Klaus brushed his lips over her ear and grinned wickedly when she shivered. He loved the effect he had on her.

"Insult, definitely insult. We wouldn't want to boost your unmanageable ego even more," Caroline smiled.

He just chuckled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey, that's mine," Caroline protested, turning around, trying to wrestle the cup back from him.

But Klaus was holding it out of her reach, laughing freely. She loved to hear him laugh. She didn't get to hear him laugh like this for the longest time, especially for a few months after they've left Mystic Falls. She wanted to be honest and told him about Rebekah agreeing to Damon's plan and Klaus' reaction was just _cold_. He didn't rage, he didn't smash things, he just grinned bitterly, disappointed and betrayed. He didn't want her to see, but what he wanted or didn't, had never stopped her before. She tried to help but in the end she just let him deal with it on his own.

Elijah's betrayal didn't help either. Caroline didn't even know until Klaus made it clear he had known where Elijah had been all this time – somewhere in Asia with Katherine. Klaus had known all along, from the moment it first started, Elijah was seeing the doppelganger regularly, what bothered him was that Elijah never really confronted him about it. Not that Klaus would have ever been okay with him and Katherine or letting Katherine live, but he expected Elijah to do the _annoying moral thing_ – as Klaus put it – and fight for her.

Caroline distracted him by kissing him softly, and he put the mug down, and put his both hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She wanted to pull away and snatch her coffee back but her own plan backfired on her when he continued to kiss her and she opened her mouth instead, her hands coming around his waist.

This has taken them a while too, to get to the point where they were comfortable with each other, not careful and not treading softly, but just taking what they wanted, where they wanted - accepting each other as their partner for the lack of better word. Caroline didn't know how to call what they had. To call him her boyfriend didn't feel right, her lover was not enough, so she just called them _them_.

Klaus continued massaging her scalp and kissing her thoroughly and she just let everything go, caught in the moment. Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. It prickled a little because of his stubble. When he pulled back slowly, he grinned cheekily at her.

"Didn't go as you thought it would, did it?" Klaus teased her.

"Show off," Caroline said and kissed him again. Sometimes she just wanted him to shut up.

* * *

Caroline loved Costa Rica. They've been there for about two months now and she never wanted to leave. The remote beach house was beautiful but she also enjoyed their trips to different cities and villages. Klaus played the perfect tour guide, always telling her about the history of a place, taking her to the most secluded and wonderful corners.

They were currently walking down a street after having consumed dinner and some dessert in the liquid form, observing a parade celebrating a local holiday. Caroline loved the music and the colors she could see everywhere. She was wearing a green and yellow dress while Klaus accompanied her dressed all in black. It was funny how he acted all regal, dark and domineering and then she dragged him to get her ice cream.

Being honest with herself, Caroline has never imagined life like this, she has never thought it was possible to experience so much. When they had left Mystic Falls behind more than a couple of years ago, she wasn't really sure what she was in for. She just knew they needed to get away but how everything would go had been a mystery back then.

But Klaus had promised her to show her the world and he kept his promise. At first he took her straight to Europe, and they have traveled from country to country, staying a few weeks here and a few weeks there, enjoying life and getting to know each other better. They both had major trust issues and quite a few problems, personal and vampire ones. After a year in Europe, they went to South America and started discovering the countries there. Well, she discovered them and Klaus told her about the past, shared many stories with her, personal or historical ones and she listened to every single word and just learned: about him, his family and the world. After South American it was then time for Central America.

"What kind of ice cream would you like?" Klaus asked her amused.

"Chocolate and strawberry of course," she answered.

"Of course," he got her the ice cream, not getting one for himself.

They continued walking down the street when she suddenly felt Klaus' hand on her lower back. A normal person would never notice but Klaus' posture changed in a second. She immediately started to pay attention and discovered four wolves not that far away. They were looking straight at them, knowing very well they were vampires.

Klaus let out a low growl, showing his alpha side and for a second they looked like they wanted to fight, but then they bowed their hands and disappeared.

Caroline let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"A little trust, love, you know I'd never let anything happen to you," Klaus spoke into her ear, still observing the surroundings.

"It's not that," answered him Caroline. "It's just been such a lovely evening and I didn't want it ruined."

He just chuckled in response. She has grown so much in the past two years, in the beginning she would have reacted differently, slightly scared, a bit annoyed and a lot more nervous. She'd have said something and definitely tried to act on it, but now she just accepted the situation, took into account all the factors and let it play out.

"Don't worry, I'd have dealt with five wolves in ten seconds," Klaus stated a little proudly.

"Five," asked Caroline. She only counted four.

"You missed the one of the roof top a block back," he explained.

"Oh," She should have paid better attention.

Not many people knew who Klaus really was; he was a legend, someone the supernatural world feared all over the world. They heard rumors here and there, and Klaus usually added something to them, making his own reputation worse, enjoying the feeling of being feared. A couple of times they have ended up in a situation where he told someone his name and Caroline watched them quiver in fear. But wherever they went, no matter if the people knew who he was or not, he treated her as an equal, he never left her behind – although tended to get a little overprotective even when not necessary – and Caroline liked that. He never showered her with affection in public, never displayed any feelings, but his hand was always on her lower back and his posture and gaze warned them from even thinking doing something stupid.

How Klaus immediately claimed everyone's attention was not new to Caroline, but to experience it with him was a different thing. She wasn't used to this world; it was all new to her. But she observed and she learned and she adapted. If Caroline was anything, she was a perfectionist and a little bit of a control freak. So, she asked Klaus questions, learned as much as she could and went everywhere with her eyes open.

But when they were alone, Caroline often forgot who Klaus has been back in Mystic Falls because here, away from everyone and everything he was different. He had many personalities and changed them as he saw fit, but with her, he was … normal. And sometimes that scared her. Because even though Caroline had dreaded getting close with the big bad wolf before, knowing well how he could get, she then saw a lot more of his human side, when they were away from Mystic Falls. And no matter how much she wanted to fight it, rationalize it, in the end she fell in love with him. At first with his human side, then slowly, with every single one of them, even the ones she didn't like. And his psychotic murderous side was still very much a part of him.

Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by Klaus. "We should probably leave soon."

"What? Why?" Caroline didn't want to go. As much as she has loved Europe and all the magnificent cities, as much as she has adored South America and all the hidden treasures – especially the sinful cottage in the Andes – she liked it here most of all.

"Didn't you say no more than one month in a place? And we've been here two," Klaus looked at her amused.

"Well yes, but I love it here," Caroline used her best puppy eyes on him.

"Whatever you wish, love. I just thought you'd want to see the beautiful beaches in Nicaragua."

Klaus steered her towards a museum he particularly liked. He had shown her many museums and she usually enjoyed them, although if he was honest, they were more for him than her. She did like the architecture though. She always enjoyed looking at buildings, old and new, and houses.

"Well, I guess we could always come back here later," Caroline started thinking. As much as she loved it there, she did enjoy discovering new places.

Klaus just smiled at her, "Check it out later and if you like what you see, we can go in a few days."

They never talked about how long they were planning on staying away, travelling the world. Before they've left they agreed they'd be back one day but never decided when. Mostly, they were on their own. Klaus never contacted Rebekah, only Elijah. He just told him he'd had enough of Mystic Falls for a while and that was that. So for now, each of the siblings was on their own this time and from what it seemed that wouldn't change for a while. But Caroline was okay with that, she liked having Klaus to herself and not having to deal with the crazy family. One Original was more than enough, thank you very much.

Caroline and her family, on the other hand, were a different story. She kept in regular contact with her mom, although she hasn't seen her since the day they'd left. But they skyped and spoke over the phone as well as emailed back and forth, so it was okay. Caroline also spoke to Stefan every now and then, just letting him know she was alright and everything was fine. Stefan didn't mention what was going on in Mystic Falls and to be honest, Caroline wasn't all that interested. She was sure they didn't lack any drama there and didn't feel the need to learn about it or even worse, somehow get pulled back into it.

After they had left, Elena and Bonnie called her non-stop and Caroline never picked up her phone, knowing well what awaited her on the other side. They then left voicemails, Elena accusing her and trying to talk her out of it, Bonnie was questioning her sanity, saying she must have been compelled, but Caroline had made her choice and she didn't want to talk to them at that point. Even Damon tried calling once, telling her to stop playing games and get back, they needed her. Matt was the only one who never called, he just sent her a text telling her to send him a postcard, which she did but only once in a while when they were leaving a place. Tyler never called, just sent her a text, telling her he will never forgive her for her betrayal.

After a few weeks, Caroline sent an email to both Bonnie and Elena, explaining this was the best way for everyone, telling them she will be back one day and to please try to understand her. Elena never replied but Bonnie did – she didn't understand. Caroline never contacted them again.

That's why she frowned when he saw Elena calling her when they arrived back at their house. What could she possibly want? She let it go to voicemail but the bad feeling didn't go away. And when Elena tried again a few minutes later, Caroline almost picked up. This time Elena left a voicemail.

_Caroline, we need your help. Can you please get Klaus to Mystic Falls? Matt and Rebekah have been taken and we don't know what to do. They want Klaus._

* * *

**End note**: **This takes place after season 4, and no TO crap ever happened (4x16 either). Apologies to the readers who love it. **

**Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Here is the third chapter. There is going to be one more after this one. I'm sorry to the ones who have been waiting for Birds of Feather, I will get right back on that once I finish this story, I promise.  
**

**Thanks again to Caryn, for being an awesome beta. **

**I hope you like it. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Caroline stood in the living room, still holding her phone while Klaus was looking at her from across the table. She was confused as to why Elena would reach out now and even though her first instinct had been to worry about Matt, she was also a little upset Elena called her in order to get Klaus there, like that would be so easy.

"Huh," was all she said, still looking at her phone.

While Klaus was just sitting there, not moving a muscle, only closely observing Caroline, she was playing with her phone and biting her nails. Klaus just kept looking at her, not saying anything although he was thinking plenty. He knew the play the Scooby Gang was making, someone probably took the pesky human boy toy and Rebekah because they were making a play and they either wanted him or everything was just a plan to get them to come back and make good on their promise.

He could easily check that. He took out his phone and dialed Rebekah's number. It rang a few times and then went straight to voicemail. He tried two more times and nothing, so he left her a message. "Rebekah, love, be a good sister and return the call."

Caroline finally looked up now, "What are you doing?"

Klaus ignored her and called another number, "Can you tell me the whereabouts of my sister," he said in the phone.

Caroline watched him, pacing up and down the room, demanding answers from a person she didn't know.

"Yes, well, that was your job, wasn't it," he growled into the phone. Gone was the Klaus she had spent time with and the evil hybrid was back.

"I don't care to hear any of your excuses. Get me an answer within the hour or pay with your life," he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Caroline.

"A useless minion," answered her Klaus, looking out of the window, already forming plans in his mind. "I don't know why they are so stupid. They had one job and didn't even manage that."

"What job?" He ignored her. "Talk to me. Damn it, Klaus."

He sighed. "I left two vampires back in Mystic Falls to look out for things. Tell me if something was up and neither noticed anything unusual."

That was to be expected, she should have known Klaus would do something like this. He never mentioned it though, not once.

"Okay. Let me call Stefan, he might know more," Caroline was already dialing.

"Wait," stopped her Klaus and she hung up. "Let's just think it through."

"Something is obviously going on and Matt is in danger, Klaus. And so is your sister. We have to do something." What was he waiting for? Didn't he realize they needed to do something?

"Matt is still human as far as I know and Rebekah will be fine. I don't like it."

Caroline was conflicted but she has always known this day would come. And she also knew she'd never forgive herself if something happened to Matt because she was too proud or scared to come back and help. Rebekah would probably be fine but Matt was only human.

"To be honest, love, I'd like to tell them all to go to hell only reaching out when they needed you. Or me."

Caroline was lost and wanted to talk about it but Klaus turned his back to her and went back to ignoring her and called Elijah instead and asked him if he heard anything. The answer was negative and Klaus hung up immediately.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking. They haven't heard from the gang in so long and now they called with an emergency and her first instinct was to run back and help. But talking it out didn't sound like a bad idea. And she saw Klaus, she knew him well enough be now to know he was worried – not about the situation in Mystic Falls but the one here. Would she want to go back and what would that mean? She knew he was as insecure as it gets and even though she had tried to reassure him she knew situations like this still upset his balance.

"Klaus," she reached out. He just nodded but Caroline could see he wasn't paying any attention. "Klaus," she tried louder.

"What?" he asked, turning towards her.

"You know this doesn't change anything, don't you," she walked to him and put her hands around his waist, leaning into him a bit.

"Doesn't it?" he asked her. "We both knew this day would come sooner or later. I just thought it'd be later." He let out a sigh, unconsciously rubbing her back.

"Yes, but I also know this doesn't change anything. They need our help, but we are still us." Caroline rambled. "That doesn't change. At all."

He kissed her forehead, not saying anything. She knew he wouldn't react well to this and to be honest, she didn't expect him to.

"I love what we have and I don't want to lose it either." She snuck her hand under his Henley and caressed his back. They didn't even discuss if they were going but they both knew they were. "We can just drop by, see what's going on, fix it and then be on our way again. I can see my mom."

"And what if it's a trap?" Klaus asked. "Have you thought about that?"

"They wouldn't do that," Caroline protested. And they wouldn't. Not like this and not now.

"Wouldn't they?" Klaus wasn't so sure. He has been around for a long time and it wouldn't be that much of a stretch.

And suddenly neither was Caroline. Maybe they would, but surely Stefan would have said something, warned them. "Well, if they are up to something fishy, we'll be prepared. And once they see I'm alright and happy, they'll let it go."

Klaus didn't buy it for a second because he was sure there was a plan to get rid of him. Whether it was to happen because of the rescue mission or just a straight trap, he wasn't sure but he knew it wouldn't go well.

"Mhmm," was all the response she got.

"Don't sound so positive," Caroline chuckled. The truth was she understood where he was coming from and it was a miracle he wasn't lashing out yet. The walls weren't up and she was sure they've been by now. Two years was a long time and maybe they've made more progress than she thought.

"I'm only doing this for you. But make no mistake, we go in with our eyes open, on alert and I'll put some back up plans in motion just in case," Klaus said warningly, although a thrill shot through his body: anticipation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Caroline agreed.

* * *

The plane ride to Mystic Falls took a few hours and the closer they got the more nervous Caroline became. On one hand she was looking forward to seeing her mom again, on the other hand she was dreading seeing her friends. They didn't part on good terms, she turned her back on them and just disappeared and she was sure they haven't forgotten that little misstep by now. But she would handle them and she would make them understand.

Klaus spent most of his time on the phone, walking up and down the plane or sitting beside her. They didn't talk but she noticed that he got more closed off the closer they were to their destination. Since he was currently sitting beside her, ordering one of his many minions around, she grabbed his hand and gently massaged it, trying to say with the gesture what wouldn't leave her mouth. She talked as much as she could before they left but wasn't sure she actually got through to him so her actions would have to speak for her now.

She tried Stefan a few more times but couldn't reach him and she began to get worried about that. Something felt off and she didn't like it, or maybe it was just Klaus' paranoia rubbing off on her.

As the plane touched ground, Caroline picked up their stuff and walked in front of Klaus, who was still on the phone, with a witch this time, towards the exit.

* * *

Klaus' car was already waiting for them at the airport and Caroline didn't even want to ask. They put their bags into the trunk and Klaus drove them home.

"Are we staying at the mansion," Caroline asked while they were nearing the town. They never discussed their accommodations and even though Caroline did miss her old room and her mom, she knew he'd never let her stay on her own and Caroline just couldn't picture him at her house. It was safer to stay with him, for her and for her mom. Plus, she'd miss him and didn't want to stay apart. She's gotten used to him being around.

"Yes, I called ahead so it will be ready by the time we get there," answered Klaus, his eyes firmly on the road.

However, Caroline saw hints of a pleased smile that threatened to appear on his face and knew he was secretly pleased she didn't fight him on this.

They hadn't let anyone know they were coming and Caroline was both dreading and anticipating being at home again.

They arrived at the mansion a little while later and Caroline was out of the car as soon as it stopped. Upon entering the mansion Klaus put the bags down by the staircase and Caroline looked around a bit. She has been here many times before but this time it was different.

"You need some light in here, everything is so dark and brooding," she commented smiling.

Klaus just shook his head, "Whatever you want."

She squealed in delight, "I'm gonna order some things tonight."

"You might be busy tonight," said Klaus and Caroline just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I will?"

"Well, love, I thought you'd want to visit your mom," said Klaus innocently, his eyes anything but. He knew well where her thoughts went and he loved that.

"My mom, yes," exclaimed Caroline, "Of course I want to see her. I want to surprise her though."

Caroline flashed upstairs to freshen up and change out of her traveling clothes. She put on some jeans and boots and a dark purple top and was back downstairs in half an hour. She went to the kitchen and was delighted to find a completely stocked fridge, so she took a blood bag and poured it in a cup.

"I want to see her now," she said in out loud, knowing Klaus could hear her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he appeared behind her suddenly.

"No," said Caroline. "I want to do this on my own. We can meet everyone else together, but I want to spend some one on one time with my mom."

Klaus nodded. "Be careful," he warned her.

"Always," Caroline answered, finishing her blood. She pecked him on his lips and let him to do the planning and scheming she knew he was in the middle of.

* * *

Caroline went straight to her house, not stopping anywhere and arrived to find an empty house. She walked around a bit, feeling at home immediately. She went up to her room and found it to be in the same state as when she had left. She browsed through some stuff, picking some to take with her when the door downstairs opened and she could her Liz entering.

She flashed downstairs, bubbling from the excitement but slowed down, afraid of scaring the life out of her mom.

Liz saw her immediately when she entered the living room and Caroline greeted her, "Hi mom."

Liz's eyes teared up and Caroline rushed into her embrace.

"Oh Caroline, I've missed you so much." They just held each other for a few moments and Caroline was so happy.

"I've missed you, too."

"Let me look at you," said Liz and leaned back to take a good look at her daughter,"You look wonderful."

"You don't look bad yourself. Not that we haven't seen each other last week," grinned Caroline.

"But this is different, you're here," breathed out Liz as they sat down on the couch. "Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining but you didn't say anything the last time we spoke and I wasn't expecting to see you so soon at all."

"Well, there is a crisis and we only found out about it two days ago," explained Caroline, "Matt and Rebekah are supposedly missing and we came to help."

"They are? I didn't know that. What happened?" asked Liz worried immediately.

"I don't know. That's what we're trying to find out. When did you last saw Matt?"

Liz thought about it for a minute, "I think a few days ago at the Grill. He was there with the blonde one, Rebekah."

"Well, I'll let you know what's going on when I talk to the others. Just let me hug you again."

They hugged, they talked and Caroline told Liz all about the places she has been to, the things she has seen. She explained about the different people and their cultures, the amazing food and beautiful architecture, telling her she needed a vacation too and so that she could see some of the world. Liz just listened and kept smiling at her daughter.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Caroline.

"You seem happy which I guess makes me happy," answered Liz.

"Oh Mom, I am happy," grinned Caroline.

"I just never thought _he_ of all people would make you happy," explained Liz. Not bitterly though. She had kind of accepted Klaus a while ago, or at least their relationship. They never talked or anything but Liz was happy that Caroline was safe and had a great time. It was hard to accept at first, her baby girl dating a millennium old vampire, one of the worst there was. But she learnt to trust her daughter and when she saw how happy and most importantly safe she was, Liz started warming up to the whole idea.

"I know. It came as a surprise to me too, but he really does, Mom." Caroline smiled genuinely.

"Just answer me one question," said Liz.

"What?" Caroline was curious.

"Do you love him?" It wasn't an unusual question and Caroline knew the answer. She has never told Klaus though and he never said anything to her and she wasn't sure why both of them kept silent. It might have something to do with the fact that once she'd say it, that would be it. Not that she didn't plan on staying with him, that would just be the final nail in the coffin, so to speak. And there might have also been a small part of fear in her mind, that once he'd get his fill, he'd tire of her. He was a thousand year old being and for how long could a baby vampire hold his attention after all? Caroline didn't sell herself short but with her past experience she still sometimes couldn't believe he picked her.

"I do." She could admit it to her mother though. Their relationship has changed so much ever since she'd become a vampire and Caroline was glad.

"That's all I wanted to know," smiled Liz.

"Don't you want to ask if he feels the same," asked Caroline.

"Oh, I already know he does."

* * *

When Caroline came back to the mansion hours later, Klaus was nowhere to be found. Figuring, he was probably out somewhere doing shady work, she decided to go upstairs and take a nice long bath.

After she was done with the bath, Klaus still hadn't arrived home and Caroline got into bed and decided to watch a movie. She picked out a romantic comedy because every time she wanted to watch one with Klaus he complained about it.

When Klaus got back from his meeting with his minions as Caroline liked to call them, he found her fast asleep in his bed. He turned off the TV, took a quick shower and then joined her. She immediately snuggled into him, never opening her eyes.

"What did you find out?" she asked sleepily.

"Not much. No one can find Rebekah or Matt and the last time they were seen was at the Grill five days ago. Then nothing, it's like they just vanished into thin air." Klaus first thought they just took off, Rebekah was certainly up to it but then he discarded that theory because apparently Matt wouldn't. "Her apartment is a mess, but I'm not sure that isn't just normal Rebekah and Matt's place looks fine, untouched. I did smell some vampires in her place, though that might have been your friends."

He pulled Caroline closer as he heard her sigh. He knew she was frustrated but they'd get to the bottom of this.

"We need to go to the boarding house tomorrow," Caroline said reluctantly. "And your hair is still wet."

He just hummed in reply. "How was your day with your mom?"

"It was great. I'll tell you all about it in the morning," she yawned.

"Go back to sleep," Klaus kissed her on the forehead and before he could say anything else, Caroline's breathing evened out and she was dead to the world.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked her. If this didn't mean so much to her, Klaus would never even bother with it. They could think what they wanted, all they ever did, was be a huge pain in the ass. But they had vital information and Caroline wanted to play nice, so he'd play nice...for now. He could almost hear Kol laughing from the other side.

"As ready as I'll ever be." They were standing in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. Caroline had texted Elena, letting her know they'd be there soon, so they were expecting them.

They walked to the front door and before Caroline could ring the bell Klaus already opened the door. If the pesky lot was paying any attention, they knew they were there anyway. He went inside in front of her and she rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness.

Damon sat in front of the fire place, an almost empty tumbler in his hand. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Caroline almost rolled her eyes but managed not to.

"I'd say it was a pleasure, but we all know I'd be lying," Damon grinned at them.

"Likewise," responded Klaus.

Next to Damon was Elena, who stood up immediately as they entered the room.

"Care," she said, taking a step towards her but then stopping. That hurt.

"Hi," said Caroline, standing next to Klaus, absorbing some of his strength.

Stefan must have heard they arrived because he came downstairs.

"Caroline, Klaus," he greeted them and hugged Caroline for a moment. "It's good to see you again. Thanks for coming."

Caroline was relieved Stefan was there, she was beginning to seriously worry. "It's so good to see you too. You didn't answer your phone, I was worried something happened to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't get service." Stefan explained and offered them both a drink.

Caroline just raised her eyebrows, wanting an explanation.

"I'll explain, just let us tell you the rest first," said Stefan.

"Yes, enough with the chit chat," Damon stood up. "Let's get on with the issue on hand."

Klaus looked completely relaxed, not bothered at all. "Let's," he smiled dangerously.

Elena looked everywhere but at Klaus and Caroline had never felt more uncomfortable.

"But before we do, I've got to say, way to go, Barbie. Never thought you had it in you, turning your back on your friends for some rolling in expensive bed sheets. I'm impressed." Damon grinned, "I guess bros before hoes isn't important anymore."

Klaus was on him in an instant, grabbing Damon by the throat, pinning him to the wall. "Mind your own business or lose your tongue. On second thought, don't mind your own business, much more fun that way."

Caroline almost told Klaus she could deal with Damon on her own, thank you very much but it was fun seeing him gasp for breath, so she kept silent. The words still hurt though.

"Never thought I'd see the day of you defending a chick," spat Damon. "Must be …"

"Ah, ah," warned him Klaus, tightening his grip, almost crushing his windpipe. "Come on, mate, I dare you."

Elena threw Caroline a dirty look and stood up, wanting to help Damon but being a little afraid of Klaus. Damon threw up his hands in surrender and Klaus slowly let him go.

"Now, would you mind telling us what's going on?" demanded Klaus. "Or do I have to torture it out of you?"

Stefan sighed. "Well, as Elena has informed you, Matt and Rebekah are missing and we can't find them. We think they've been missing for a few days now."

"Five," supplied Klaus.

"How did you … never mind. At first we weren't really worried, since we thought they were doing something on their own but then Matt didn't show to the party Tyler threw for his birthday. And the next day he didn't come to the work out he and Jeremy had scheduled. So we tried to get a hold of him but we couldn't reach Matt and then we tried Rebekah and got the same result. We started looking for him and discovered signs of struggle at Rebekah's apartment."

Klaus looked at Caroline, confirming his last night's suspicions.

Stefan continued, "We searched the whole Mystic Falls and nothing. We searched the surroundings too and when I was higher up in the woods I didn't have cell reception, so you couldn't reach me."

"Do you know who took them?" asked Caroline sitting down on the arm of a chair, her thoughts returning to Tyler for a moment. She has completely forgotten it was his birthday a few days ago but was more worried about seeing him again. That wouldn't go over well.

"No," said Elena. "We have no idea."

"What, you aren't tangled in any mess at the moment, no new enemies?" Klaus mocked her.

"I said no," Elena defended herself.

"I find that hard to believe, you lot always did have a penchant to get mixed up into every supernatural drama, after all," Klaus leaned back on the wall, Elena shooting daggers at him yet remaining silent.

"Okay, I understand someone taking Matt, he is only human. But Rebekah? She's an original." Caroline was confused.

"She might have been daggered, love," offered Klaus.

"Daggered?"

"Let's just say she had a dagger in her possession and if they person or persons who took them knew what they were doing they could have used that. She was never careful enough." Which translated Rebekah took the dagger which Klaus used on them way too many times to protect herself, served him right.

"I just hope they are alright. And alive," Caroline worried. "But why did you say they wanted Klaus? Did they contact you?"

"We found a note. It was left in Rebekah apartment but we missed it the first time around." Stefan explained.

Caroline could feel Klaus getting annoyed with their incompetence. "Can we see it?"

Elena took something from the table and handed it to Stefan who gave it to Klaus.

_I have your friend and his girl._

_In exchange for their lives, I want the girl's older brother._

- _C_

"C? Who is C? And how do you know they meant Klaus, they could have meant Elijah," said Caroline. There was an emblem next to the C.

"Really, princess? Of course they meant Klaus. Everybody wants Klaus," offered Damon mockingly. "Your boy toy is a high valued target."

"Damon," hissed Elena, looking alarmed at Klaus who just grinned dangerously. It was true though.

The front door opened and Bonnie and Jeremy came in.

"Sorry we're late, we had …," started Bonnie but stopped in her tracks when she noticed Caroline and Klaus. "Care," she breathed out, "you came."

"Of course I came," smiled Caroline and Bonnie returned the smile. It made Caroline feel a thousand times better. She had some hope.

"Do we know anything new?" asked Jeremy, ignoring them both.

"I don't know, do we?" said Damon, looking at Klaus.

"I have no idea, mate," answered him Klaus and turned to Bonnie, "Have you tried any tracking spells?"

"Of course, first thing. A tracking spell, a location spell, Tyler even tried to sniff a track," Bonnie explained.

"And failed miserably," said Klaus annoyed. He would have to take matters into his own hands.

"Where is the little wolf? I expected a complete welcoming committee."

"None of your business," snapped Jeremy.

"Got cocky, did we?" bantered Klaus and Caroline elbowed him in his ribs.

"Well, seems like our abductor has a witch on his side. I'll look into it," said Klaus, already typing on his phone.

"Must be nice to have half the supernatural community at your beck and call," said Damon, not being able to help himself.

Klaus ignored him but Damon being Damon couldn't stay silent. "Of course the other half you haven't bribed or enslaved into your service wants you dead. We should have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"You should have," said Klaus, not looking up from his phone.

"And Barbie right along with you." That was the last thing Damon said.

Klaus flashed over and snapped his neck. "There, much better now."

He walked back to Caroline, who looked pale. "Shall we?"

She threw a semi-apologetic and pained look to the rest of the people in the room, Elena already kneeling beside Damon, everybody else uncomfortable.

"I'll call you," she said to Stefan and he nodded.

They exited the house and when they were back in the car, Caroline was annoyed, "Did you have to do that?" She masked her hurt with annoyance because if she thought about Damon's words and let them get to her, she'd break down. But she was stronger than that.

"Oh please, he asked for it," answer her Klaus, driving them home.

"You know how he is and you just made matters worse. It's not like the atmosphere was friendly to begin with." Caroline knew this wouldn't be easy but she didn't expect it to go this south so soon.

"You should know by now how I react and there is just something about him that makes me want to rip out his heart every time I see him." There was no love lost between Klaus and Damon.

"You're so annoying," huffed Caroline. "What are we going to do now?"

"Find them," said Klaus simply.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Klaus and Caroline have been taking action and making plans all day. Klaus took the note with him when they left the Salvatore Mansion and surprised Caroline with an explanation about who was behind the kidnappings.

"I know who it is," he said when they sat down earlier.

"What?" Caroline was surprised. "How?"

"It's the emblem next to the letter C. He wanted me to know it was him, otherwise he never would have put it there." Klaus stood up and went to the bookcase and searched for a while, letting out an _aha_ when he found what he was looking for. He brought the book to Caroline and sifted through it, finally stopping on a page.

"Colton," read Caroline. She skimmed over the page. "They were a royal family from a town called Cola." There wasn't much info on the page, but there was the same emblem. The family was from Ireland and their lineage went back two thousand years.

"He's two thousand years old," asked Caroline surprised.

"No," chuckled Klaus. "He'd be about eight hundred now. He just comes from that family line."

"How do you know him?" Caroline was curious. He had never mentioned the name before.

"Well, back then when he was still alive, my family and I were in Ireland. And Rebekah wouldn't be Rebekah if she didn't develop an infatuation with the first person she saw and that happened to be Kenneth Colton. The problem was he was betrothed to this girl, whose name I honestly can't remember and Rebekah considered her a competition. So she turned Kenneth against his will and he went a little crazy. Slaughtered half the village and then disappeared before I could have killed him." Klaus explained.

"So, why is he pissed at you?" She understood why he'd go after Rebekah but not Klaus.

"I drained his girl," said Klaus. "I didn't actually know how much he loved her, not that it would have changed anything."

"Of course you did." Caroline thought about it for a moment. "Why now though?"

"Probably because we were on a run and he didn't know where we were. But after Mikael died, he must have caught wind of our whereabouts."

"So how do we find him?"

"He'll probably contact us again when he realizes I'm here. If not daggered, Rebakah might be in some pain right now. I am not sure how much he knows about Matt, but if he does, he might harm him to get to her." Klaus eyed her warily, not wanting to hide the truth from her. Colton was deranged and he had all the time in the world to plan this, so Klaus would be a fool to expect a bad plan. But he was the original hybrid which meant he would come out on top.

Caroline's eyes teared up. Matt was always dragged into their mess. If it wasn't about Elena, it was something else. He should have gone away, but somehow he always stayed.

"I don't want him to die," cried Caroline.

"Hey, hey," Klaus put an arm around her. "We'll find him, he'll be fine." So, maybe he could lie a little.

Caroline leaned into him for a few moments, breathing him in and tried to calm herself down.

"He probably won't do anything to Matt without an audience and I'm much more worried he has his eyes set on another target," said Klaus.

Caroline looked up, connecting the dots. "Me?"

"He won't come near you, I won't let him." And he wouldn't. No matter what, Caroline's safety came first.

"I'm not worried about me. I'm not a defenseless damsel and I have you on my side," she said absentmindedly and Klaus smiled proudly. "So, here is what we're gonna do. You contact those witches you've been bragging about again and make them work on their location. You tell me all about him you can and we get ready, make a plan and a few backup plans. Ok?" Caroline was already up. "We need a board or something, so I can put up notes and visualize everything, then we go from there."

"Yes, ma'am," drawled Klaus and Caroline smacked him lightly over the head.

* * *

"Why are we meeting them at the Grill? They don't have any decent scotch there," complained Klaus. Caroline had called Stefan and arranged a meet at the Grill.

"Because a public place keeps you and Damon from killing each other," Caroline answered. She also thought a public place was better for everyone involved.

"I'm brilliant at compulsion, so a public place won't stop me." The corner of Klaus' mouth twitched.

"Just behave," Caroline warned him.

They entered the Grill and none of the gang was there yet. Caroline picked a booth and they sat down.

"Hi, what can I get you," asked the waitress.

"A bottle of your finest scotch," said Klaus and turned to Caroline. "What would you like?"

"A few glasses," said Caroline to the waitress, eyeing him warningly.

"Be right back," said the waitress and went to get the drinks.

Elena and Damon came in a few moments after that, followed by Stefan.

"Hi," said Elena and sat down and Damon scooted in next to her. "Barbie, Ken," Damon greeted them.

Stefan grabbed a chair from the next table just when the waitress arrived with the glasses and bottle.

When she was gone, Klaus started to fill them in. "So, we figured out who has them but don't know where yet. I have my witches working on it and as soon as we have a location which should be in a few hours, we'll get them back."

"How do you know who has them?" asked Elena curiously.

"We researched the emblem," explained Caroline, not offering them any more details. They've decided to keep the history parts to themselves for now.

"Who has them?" asked Stefan.

"A vampire with a grudge," replied Klaus. "He is working with at least one witch and probably some additional vampires to have his back."

"What grudge," asked Damon.

"I'd suggest you mind your own business," snapped Klaus.

"Testy, are we," baited him Damon.

"Shut up," said Elena.

"As I was saying, we don't know much yet, but we'll call you when we have a place and then we can go check it out," said Klaus. At first he didn't want them involved, didn't need them, but then Caroline convinced him it might be good having some backup and this way they could keep eyes on them. Klaus had his own vampires and would use them too, but if there were some casualties, he didn't mind the elder Salvatore or the annoying doppelganger biting the dust. And this way, Caroline couldn't blame him for it.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Elena, pleadingly.

"Okay," said Caroline and Klaus let her out. "Let's go somewhere private."

They walked outside and Elena turned around. "Look, I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder yesterday."

"It's ok," said Caroline. "I know you think I betrayed you but honestly I saw no other way."

"It just hurt what you did, Caroline. We had a plan and you just disappeared. With him of all people." Elena ran her hands through her hair.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for going, it was a way to solve all this without bloodshed, and trust me, the blood would have happen on your side."

"My side? Don't you mean our side?" Elena was disappointed, looking at her somewhat perplexed. She had hoped Caroline went with him to protect them and not because she really wanted to.

"Look, I understand you hate Klaus. You have every right to, I know what he did to you, to all of us. But I don't hate him, Elena and please try to understand that." And Caroline really did understand. She knew Elena would never be ok with Klaus, he had caused her too much grief. But she still had some hope left that hate wouldn't pass on to her.

"Understand? How can I? He is a monster, Caroline." Elena didn't understand, couldn't.

"We're all monsters. We all make mistakes and we are all guilty." They have all killed and they have all messed up and yes, Klaus was definitely the worst of them but he was not all black either. She hadn't understood at first, but living forever, it changed things. It changed her perception.

"Yes, but not as much as him, Caroline. He's the biggest monster there is and you were supposed to be good." As it looked, Elena hasn't figured it out yet. Or maybe it was too personal and too fresh for her.

"I am good, I just also see the good in him. Not everything is black and white Elena." Caroline hoped Elena would just give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Did he compel you?" Of course Elena would think that. She didn't want to hear what Caroline has been saying.

"I'm on vervain for God's sake, of course he didn't. And he wouldn't." Klaus knew Caroline had issues with compulsion. It was the reason she only did it when absolutely necessary and when she saw no long-term damage. She still hasn't forgotten how it had felt when it happened to her.

Klaus had insisted she stayed on vervain. He wasn't willing to compel her unless it was absolutely necessary, although he wasn't even convinced about that anymore. But he wanted her protected from compulsion and so she stayed on vervain.

"Did he threaten your mom? Or us?" Elena kept trying to find an explanation that suited her.

"No. It was my idea to leave town. I went to him." Caroline decided it was best to be honest and then they'd go from there.

"It was your idea? Damon said it might have been but I never believed it and when we couldn't reach you, I knew something was wrong. But they you talked to Stefan and I just couldn't understand anymore." Couldn't or wouldn't, wondered Caroline.

"I didn't want him to die, Elena, or to be desiccated. I didn't want that to happen and I did what I had to. I should have talked to you back then and explain but I didn't think you'd listen to me. You wouldn't have understood." She has thought about her decision a couple times in the past couple of years and she wondered if it would have been better to try and convince them. But somehow she didn't think it would have worked. And with time, she let it go. She couldn't change it anyway, so she accepted it.

"You never even gave me a chance. But you are right, I wouldn't have and I still don't." Elena obviously needed some more time to come to grips with all of this.

"I don't expect you to anymore, just respect my decision, Elena." Understand _her_.

"Who are you? Why would you sacrifice everything for someone like him? Why would you turn your back on all of us?" Elena looked at her as if she didn't know her. And maybe she didn't, not anymore.

"I don't want that. I'd like to be friends. Can't you understand? At least a little? I mean, I didn't want to bring it up, but you're with Damon."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Elena went on the defense immediately.

"He did a lot of awful things, too. He hurt so many people too, me included." It was funny how quickly they've all forgotten about how awful Damon had been to her. She'd moved on from it and Damon has changed, but the hypocrisy was running high in this town.

"Yes, but Damon is different. And I love him." And Caroline understood. To be honest, she didn't, not for a long time. But it was not really her place and she accepted that. Why couldn't Elena?

"I know you do and I know I haven't been the most supportive of your relationship but I just thought you'd understand a bit better."

Elena just stared at her. "Damon loves me, Caroline. Is Klaus even capable of feelings?"

Caroline ignored her stab. "Do you think I've wanted to feel the way I do? Because I didn't. I've tried to fight it, again and again, for so long I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. Do you think that just because he has shown interest in me and picked me, I just gave in and fell down on my knees? I haven't. But I can't change the way I feel and honestly, I don't want to."

"That's your problem, Caroline, and I still believe he is only messing with you. Just don't come crying to me when he tires of you and casts you away. Or even worse." Elena said bitterly.

She hit one of Caroline's worst fears with that remark. She didn't think about it often but every now and then she went down this dark road and she was truly scared. She just looked at Elena, her eyes getting moist.

"We'll all help you get Matt back but I just can't Caroline, I can't be your friend now." With that Elena turned around and walked back into the Grill.

Caroline didn't even realize tears have started to flow down her cheeks. She was so distracted by Elena and their conversation; she never even noticed Bonnie standing on the corner of the street.

"Sorry, I didn't want to intrude," said Bonnie apologetically.

"That's okay," answered her Caroline. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Bonnie came closer.

"So, let's hear it," said Caroline.

"Hear what?" asked Bonnie, although she knew exactly what Caroline was asking. Caroline just raised her eyebrows in response. She couldn't do this again tomorrow, she'd prefer to hear everything today and just get it over with. Her plans of handling her friends failed miserably.

"This isn't easy for me Caroline. On one hand I felt really betrayed and I was so angry at first but when time passed and when Stefan talked to me a couple of times, I kind of got used to the whole idea of you and Klaus and it didn't sound so terrible anymore. Not that I like him, because I don't and I probably never will. But you seem happy and if he makes you happy, then I guess I can try to understand." Bonnie explained and Caroline's started to cry harder. This meant so much to her.

"And I guess with all this supernatural drama if I have learnt one thing is that not everything is good or bad and we all make mistakes." Caroline knew Bonnie thought back about when she had gone dark for a while. Power was powerful and when it had you in its grips, it was too easy not to give in and relish in it.

Caroline couldn't speak because her mixture of emotions stole the breath out of her so she hugged her instead. She has missed her friends so much. Bonnie hugged her back and they clung to each other.

"Thank you," whispered Caroline.

Bonnie nodded. "Just don't even go silent again; I want to keep in touch. I've missed you and I don't want to lose you."

"I promise, never again." And she meant it to.

"Good. I'm gonna go and join the others, catch up. You want to go with me?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Nah, that's ok, I'm just gonna stay here for a few more moments." Caroline let her go and Bonnie walked back inside with a kind smile on her face. She dried her tears and smiled. Maybe Elena would come around one day too. She wasn't willing to let go of that possibility just yet.

* * *

**That's it for today. Let me know what you think. Like it, hate it? Reviews motivate me to write faster. ;)**

**Have a lovely day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here it is, the final chapter. This has been fun and I've really enjoyed writing it. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I didn't complicate matters too much in this chapter, this was always more about Klaus and Caroline and their development than it was the whole MF plot. If I went really into details, I'd have to write more chapters but since I don't currently have that much time and must work on that othe fic too, I just can't. And this was meant to be a 2-shot anyway. ;)**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Caryn.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

After a few minutes, Caroline felt strong arms coming around her from behind and she immediately relaxed into Klaus' embrace.

He took a few breaths, not trusting his voice yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Mhmm, I am now," Caroline answered. "You probably heard everything, didn't you?"

"Of course," Klaus said, "Which is why I decided to get the hell out of there before I did something you wouldn't be happy about." Elena had been lucky the little witch treated her better.

Caroline turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. "Walk me home," she asked.

Klaus took her hand and they started walking into the direction of the mansion.

"Do you want to talk about it?" offered Klaus. Caroline knew he was probably holding back all kinds of colorful comments and honestly, she was just grateful Elena was still in one piece.

"No, not now," she said. She needed to think things through first, and clear her head a little bit.

One minute they were walking and the next minute Caroline found herself pressed against a wall in the back alley, Klaus' hand over her mouth. She wanted to know what he was doing but Klaus just pointed to his ear and she listened instead.

They heard Damon and Elena, no sound of Bonnie and Stefan, so they must have still been at the Grill. Caroline knew immediately Klaus wanted to listen in, in case they revealed any of their plans.

"Damon, wait. What do you make of all this, Damon?" asked Elena. They stopped by a street light.

"I don't like it and something seems fishy," Damon answered. "Although I expected nothing less."

"I don't think Caroline is herself, I don't think she knows what she is doing. She'd never betray me like that." Elena didn't understand and Caroline closed her eyes. Did she have to hear it all over again?

"Caroline is fine, Elena. She has a crush and she picked the worst possible choice but I'm more worried about this Colton problem. They are not telling us everything," Damon protested.

"Like we never told her everything," commented Elena, remembering all the times they've kept Caroline out of the loop.

"And with good reason. Look how well that turn out last time," Damon said annoyed. "This whole deal with Klaus would have been behind us by now if she hadn't been in on the plan."

"She is not my friend anymore, Damon, we can't trust either of them. Stefan might not see it, but she's not the person we used to know."

"Come on, let's go home. We'll come up with a plan," said Damon and they walked off. "And hopefully this time it will work."

Caroline wasn't crying, she was just standing there, letting Elena's words soak in. Klaus observed her, dreading how she would react. He was itching to go after them, making good on his previous threats.

"Can we go home now?" she said flatly, blandly and tired.

"No," said Klaus.

Caroline sighed annoyed. "I don't want to talk about it," she protested. And she didn't. Elena thought what she believed was right and she couldn't help that. It's not like she didn't expect it yet her words still cut through her. But she'd stand behind her decision because she knew it was the right one. And if Elena was too narrow-minded then so be it.

She was upset though and her emotions were a mess. The whole Elena and Bonnie conversations and her worrying about Matt, and strangely, Rebekah, Damon snickering every chance he got, fearing someone would use her against Klaus, it was just a lot to handle.

"Then don't," said Klaus. "But give me something." Klaus was worried about her. He wasn't used to dealing with emotions and he didn't know how to do this and to make her feel better. Consoling just wasn't in his nature.

Caroline looked up at him and then crashed her lips to his. Klaus was surprised for a moment but then pulled himself together and kissed her back without abandon. This he could do. Her mouth opened in a moan and their tongues tangled together immediately. His hands came up her thighs and he thanked heavens she was wearing a skirt.

He had to muster all of his resolve to pull back and just look at her. Before he could say anything, Caroline said, "I need to feel good. And I can't think of anything else that makes me feel as good as you do."

Something moved inside Klaus' chest. Caroline's hands flew into his hair and she pulled him closer, once more molding their mouths together. They were flush against each other, Caroline caught between Klaus' body and the alley wall. Klaus' hands gripped her thighs and he lifted her up, her legs coming around his waist immediately, ankles locking behind his back. She bit his lower lip greedily and Klaus let out a growl.

In retaliation he slipped his hand under her panties and ripped them off, pocketing them safely in his coat. Caroline leaned her head back, enjoying the sensation and Klaus' mouth moved to her neck, nipping and sucking. He inserted one finger into her and Caroline whimpered.

"So wet already," groaned Klaus. She was driving him crazy.

Her hands traveled down his chest, nails grazing his nipples over the thin cotton and she grinned wickedly. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants and pushed the front of his jeans and boxers down a little, freeing his cock.

The wall behind her supported her so Klaus didn't need to hold her up with both hands. He added a second finger, grabbing her waist with his other hand. Caroline began stroking him with one hand, holding herself up with the other around his neck. She bucked her hips against his hand while he fastened his tempo and she pumped him harder. Fair was fair. Klaus cursed and removed his fingers, setting her down before he embarrassed himself.

"What?" protested Caroline but he silenced her with an openmouthed kiss. There were still people in the area and he didn't want them to get an audience, not when he wasn't done with her yet. He turned her around swiftly, pulling up her skirt and exposing her back to the night.

Since she was wearing high heels it made things easier, although she still had to stand on her toes. She put her hands on the wall in front of her and could feel his cock teasing her folds. His mouth returned to her neck and he entered her in one swift motion, his teeth grazing her skin. Caroline almost cried out but managed to contain herself and Klaus started slamming into her repeatedly. He fucked her roughly while he explored her body with his hands – her back, her ass, her front.

Caroline could feel her muscles clenching with desire, her belly tightening and she knew she was close. This wouldn't be one of those longer rounds; this would be quick and hard. One of his hands moved down her front, to her clit and he started rubbing her. Caroline had to bite on her lip to not scream out and she broke skin.

Klaus could smell the blood and it made him pound into her harder, letting her know he was getting close too. The next moment Caroline couldn't hold back anymore and the shock of the orgasm ran through her. Klaus continued to ram into her, which only prolonged her orgasm and she burned between her things.

"Fuck," groaned Klaus when an orgasm hit him too, and he spilled himself into her, hips stilling after a few moments.

They were both panting for breath, their muscles still twitching from their releases when he slowly pulled out of her and let go. If she had still been human, his hands would have left bruises. Her knees almost buckled and she had to lean on the wall for a few seconds.

Klaus pulled up his pants and fastened his belt while Caroline mustered the energy to smoothen her skirt. She turned around and leaned into him, her head resting on his chest, catching her breath. His hands rubbed her shoulders gently and he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"There goes my plans for the evening," murmured Caroline into his Henley.

"Now, now, sweetheart,I could definitely go for round two," chuckled Klaus and Caroline smiled. "But what do you say we get out of this alley first and back home?"

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Caroline, her earlier worries momentarily forgotten.

* * *

When Caroline woke up the next morning, Klaus wasn't in bed anymore. She was naked since Klaus hadn't been kidding about round two – or round three – and went to put on a pair of fresh panties. She picked up his discarded Henley to put it away but changed her mind and pulled it over her head instead, surrounding herself with his tantalizing scent.

Last night hadn't been easy on Caroline and the old Caroline would have still been crying about it, panicking and thinking of a plan to make it right. But she has grown up in the last two years and she now knew you couldn't always have everything. And Elena might think she was right but Caroline knew she wasn't.

After they had come home, Caroline went straight to the fridge to get some ice cream and then she sat down and talked it over with Klaus. There wasn't really much to say but she admitted to him Elena's words hurt but she was standing strong. They had been friends for so long and Caroline always tried to be there for her and support her and it pained her the same didn't go for Elena.

Before their little romp in the alley she had been upset, on the way home she had been quiet and when she started talking she ranted and all Klaus could do was listen and offer to kill people. Klaus was worried, suspicious and a little relieved, scared this whole thing might not go in his favor. But she loved him, so how could it not?

He has become such an important part of her life. Everything didn't not revolved around him, she was too independent for that, but he was her other half and she'd do whatever neccessary to keep that for as long as she could.

She went downstairs and heard Klaus on the phone in his study. Coffee was already on in the kitchen and fresh blood was standing next to it in a glass. She downed the blood and poured herself a cup, added some milk and went to find Klaus.

He was making some notes, adding them to her board when she entered the room.

His eyes roamed down her body as he took her in appreciatively, although she saw the look of worry in them too. They both knew she wasn't okay, but Caroline knew she would be.

"Morning," he said.

"You should have woken me up," Caroline protested and walked to him.

"You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to disturb you. You've had a hard day yesterday and you'd only worry and obsess." Klaus wasn't worried, they'd solve this problem and be on their way again soon enough. _If she didn't stay behind_, a small voice inside him said.

"What do we know?" Caroline asked.

"We have two locations. I think Colton is keeping them separated, which is a good sign. And since the witches have located them both, that means that they are still alive." Klaus watched as relief poured over Caroline. Her hands shook a bit but she smiled brightly at him. The whole room lit up.

"How did they manage to do that if Bonnie couldn't?" Bonnie was one of the strongest witches out there.

"With a blood spell and together," said Klaus focusing on the board. So that's where he was yesterday. "Matt's location was more difficult but they could trace a faint signal."

"Good, so when do we go?" She could be ready in minutes.

"Tonight," Klaus answered her.

Caroline's brows furrowed with confusion. "Because of the dark?" She studied all the notes on the board.

Klaus nodded. "We can walk in the sun but that doesn't mean we have to, and the darkness could come in handy."

"Fine, although just so you know, I hate waiting," Caroline mumbled and scruntched her nose.

"And don't I know it," chuckled Klaus.

"Hey," protested Caroline. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not nice," grinned Klaus and Caroline just rolled her eyes at him.

"So, we go in two teams, one to each location?" If she had to wait, she would just have to get as prepared as possible.

"Yes. We can call your friends and go in two teams. Although we could easily do this without them, since they will have their own motives. Colton is as good as dead. He might think he is smart but he just dug himself a grave."

"What are the locations?" asked Caroline and ignored the last part of his statement. They've discussed the extent of which to involve her friends in their plans late last night. Klaus was adamant they should just lock them away and leave them there, while Caroline wanted to make amends and include them. Klaus had tried to convince her they would have a backup plan and try to get rid of him, but Caroline was sure Bonnie and Stefan weren't in on it this time and they could handle Elena and Damon.

"An abandoned building in the next town and a farm in another. Matt is on the farm and Rebekah is in the building. And I'm betting that's where Colton is too."

Caroline nodded. "So, that's where you'll want to go." She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. She knew she wanted to save Matt but she also wanted to go with Klaus. Sticking together has always been the plan, but were they stronger in one place or would it be better if each of them was in one location and they could control both the outcomes?

* * *

Decisions had been made and Klaus arrived at the location Rebekah was held. His senses were on alert and he couldn't sense anyone outside except for a few vampires in the woods a couple of miles away. Escape plan, he wondered. Or false security?

He whistled and walked straight into the building by himself. _So cliché, picking an abandoned building, no imagination whatsoever_, Rebekah's creations have always been a little lacking. A vampire should know better.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang Klaus mockingly.

There has been no resistance at the entrance and Klaus knew it was a trap.

"You came alone," said a voice from upstairs the railing. "I have to admit, I didn't see that one coming."

"Why would I need anyone, when I can do so well on my own?" Klaus stopped downstairs, not moving towards him.

"Why don't you come down here and join me," he added. "Aren't you lonely up there, all by yourself?" He could have flashed up to him and take him out in a few seconds, but he needed to feel out the place first, and preferably get some answers, too.

"I'm fine here, thank you. So where are the others, rescuing the defenseless human," asked Colton.

"Perhaps," Klaus wouldn't explain anything to him. "But let's focus on you and me. You wanted me, you got me. Although I do hope you know that this is your last day on Earth."

"I am well aware of that," said Colton and Klaus looked up a little surprised. So, that imbecile had a death wish? That only made him more dangerous. "But you see, I didn't really want you. I just wanted to hurt you and you played right into my hands."

"Did I now?" Klaus said. "Do tell me how exactly, mate."

Colton stepped into the light and familiar features greeted Klaus. "The whole kidnapping was to get you here. I've been keeping tabs on you for a while now, more than a year actually and I know all about your little queen. Never thought the day would come where the mighty would fall so low," Colton chuckled, amused with himself.

"And so you thought the best way to hurt me was to hurt Caroline?" Klaus guessed correctly. "Take from me what I've taken from you?" Pain spread in Klaus' chest when the thought of losing Caroline crossed his mind. They've come too far and she was supposed to be safest at his side. He couldn't lose her, he wouldn't. Not now and not ever.

"I was hoping she'd come with you here and you'd watch her die in front of you but maybe this is even better. You will get no closure and there is nothing you can do about it. It's already too late," grinned Colton.

Klaus would gladly wipe that grin of his face, because as much fun as this was, threatening Caroline in front of him just put the final nail into his coffin. He'd kill anyone who'd ever only think of harming her. He has never been this protective over anyone and he was still getting used to the feeling. He remembered how he had tried to get rid of her once before because he didn't want to feel what he felt but in the end he couldn't go through with it. And from that moment on he knew he'd never be able to hurt her again...and neither would anybody else.

"Maybe she's just a nice roll in the bed, thought about that?" asked Klaus, his patience running low. He knew people would learn about the importance of Caroline and they would try to use her against him and for a few moments he even considered giving her up, protecting her. But he was a selfish bastard and just couldn't do it.

"At first I have, but then after a while I realized that wasn't the case. You love her as much as I've loved my Aileen and I thought it only fitting I'd kill your love as you've killed mine. I've already daggered your darling sister, so she's gone." Colton took two steps on the stairs.

So he didn't know the dagger was only a temporary death. Good.

"I've had enough of this, it's time for you to die," growled Klaus. But when he moved forwards, excruciating pain exploded in his head and he buckled to his knees. _Damn witches_.

"Before I tell you what is happening to your darling Caroline? Don't you want to know how she is burning at this very moment? How I've booby trapped the whole farm, placed several traps no one could escape? Especially for her? It was my plan B if I dare boast about it and it has worked out brilliantly."

Klaus tried to find the strength to resist but he couldn't move. He thought about Caroline, about protecting her, keeping her save and sound.

"Let's check how it is going over there." Colton fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello, dear," he said. "Tell us what's happening. Has the cavalry arrived yet and tried to save the boy?"

Klaus could hear a female voice on the other end. "Everything is going the way you planned it. They came and ran straight inside and the building exploded."

"Splendid," quirked Colton. "You did well."

The mere thought of Caroline hurt or dead made Klaus boiled with anger. "Enough," he screamed, gathered the necessary strength to break through the spell and moved forward. He wasn't sure is he broke the spell or somebody else did but once he moved he felt no pain anymore.

"Now," exclaimed Colton and several vampire flashed towards Klaus. Some has chains, some had stakes but all had the same intent; to kill him. Good thing he couldn't be killed.

He had counted twelve as soon as he had stepped through the front door.

They attacked and he let them have their fun. Two caught him in chains and his hybrid features emerged, he could feel the strength pulsing through his veins. He growled dangerously and pulled on the chains, throwing the two vampires into the wall. The ones who came at him with stakes were still baby vampires, not knowing what they were doing. He flashed behind them and ripped out one's heart and the other one's head off. They rest of the vampires were older but that meant little to Klaus. He fought them and they managed to bring him to his knees and held him in place.

"How delightful, the big bad on his knees at my feet," laughed Colton. "I never thought I'd see the day. Well, let's not waste this opportunity, shall we. Two birds with one stone. First you lose your love, then your life." Colton laughed like a maniac.

"You really should check your facts better," growled Klaus. "Now."

"What?" asked Colton.

The next few moments flew by. Before Colton could even look around and grasp what was happening, Caroline was behind him, pushing a stake through his heart, not one strand of hair out of place. Klaus thought she looked magnificent, clothed all in black, his angel.

"But how," said Colton, slowly turning to grey.

Klaus used the confusion and pulled himself up, dealing with the rest of the vampires. Caroline joined in, although she had little to do, and they finished them off.

Klaus walked to Colton, and looked down at him. "I wish I hadn't missed the opportunity to explain this. It would have been my pleasure to rub your incompetence in your face."

He turned to Caroline and pulled her to him. "Well done, love," he said before he grabbed her face and ravished her mouth, still high from the fight. Caroline just melted against him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was covered in blood.

"Don't let us interrupt," commented Stefan, suddenly behind him. Next to Stefan was Bonnie. "I can't believe this worked."

"Ye of little faith," commented Klaus. To be honest, he didn't want to do this the way that they did but he learnt firsthand how persuasive Caroline could be. She wanted to be on the team to save Matt but she also wanted to go with Klaus and they managed to do both. Compromise, she kept drilling into him when all he wanted was to lock her in a room and do all this on his own. It went against his better judgement and for a moment he'd preferred to have her pissed but alive. However, she wanted to prove she could handle herself and more importantly, she wanted to fight at his side, as his equal.

They had gone to save Matt first and Klaus expected the farm to be a trap since there were no guards. Elijah met them there – sans Katherine – with three of Kol's witches. They overpowered the vampires in a matter of minutes and the witches managed to get control over Colton's ones. They told them about the booby traps and Klaus and Elijah went in and disabled most of them, grabbed Matt and flashed him back to safety before the whole building went down in flames.

When they appeared with Matt, Caroline embraced him immediately and Damon complained there wasn't enough fun. They also didn't get an opportunity to pull something on them because there were too many people around. Elena never even looked at Caroline but Bonnie cast a cloaking spell on Caroline, herself and Stefan, so vampires wouldn't be able to sense or hear them. Caroline and Klaus had confided in them, telling him Klaus would play the distraction this time, while they would deal with the rest and surprise them. Stefan couldn't believe Klaus was willing to risk it but Caroline was pleased because he proved he trusted her and her capabilities. He had been teaching her since they've left Mystic Falls after all.

Elijah, Damon and Elena stayed back at the farm with Kol's witches, in case Colton contacted them to reassure him everything was going according to plan. Elijah has also been instructed to keep a close eye on the elder Salvatore and his appendix. And while Klaus was bantering with Colton, and fuming, Caroline found her way upstairs and just waited. Stefan dealt with the vampires in the forest and Bonnie took care of the witch that was having her fun with Klaus.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," said Caroline, looking Klaus in the eyes.

It hadn't been easy because it was a risky plan and Klaus could have dealt with everything on his own, but they weren't sure what tricks Colton had up his sleeve. Klaus didn't expect him to be so willing to die and for his plan to be so idiotic. But in the end he got what he deserved, and Caroline was safe and that was all that mattered.

"I'm exhausted and completely drained," said Bonnie, barely standing up straight. This day took a lot out of her.

"I'll take you home," offered Stefan. "You can take care of everything here, right?"

Klaus just nodded. "Some of my men are already taking care of the bodies outside and they will clean up here later. Elijah has it covered on his end. Maybe Damon will get some satisfaction in killing the witches." They have agreed on no loose ends. It was harsh but if they let them live, they'd be scorned and would want to avenge themselves.

"Let's get Rebekah," Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and Caroline waved Bonnie and Stefan goodbye. "Talk to you later."

They searched the building and found her in one of the rooms in the cellar. Rebekah was laid down on an old sofa, dressed in black jeans and a white top. Klaus was already used to it but it still shocked Caroline to see her all gray and well, dead.

"Hello sister," Klaus lifted her in his arms and motioned for Caroline to lead the way.

"Aren't you going to undagger her?" asked Caroline confused.

"Not yet," said Klaus. "I'll hand her off to Elijah and he can do it after they've left this place."

"Klaus," warned him Caroline.

"I don't want to talk to her and I don't have the patience to deal with her just yet," he insisted.

"We're going to need to work on how you deal with your siblings," Caroline commented. Klaus didn't have many left and the way he handled them did nobody any favors. She knew they weren't your typical family but too much was too much.

Klaus just grunted.

* * *

After Klaus had handed off Rebekah to Elijah, they went on their way and Klaus and Caroline returned home. Caroline hadn't been in the company of Elijah many times before and it still felt weird talking to him. She did so with a warm smile on her face and Elijah was as polite as one could get. She did notice he eye them warmly although he hadn't said a single word about their relationship. The look he sent her when Klaus wasn't looking though was very … hopeful.

"I need a bath," said Caroline. "And then sleep for two weeks because the past few days have been exhausting."

"I need to deal with some phone calls first but go ahead," Klaus said, running his hands through her hair gently.

Caroline knew he also needed some time to himself, so she just nodded but went to the kitchen first. She took two blood-bags out of the fridge and poured them in two cups and put the cups into the microwave. She considered making herself a cup of coffee too but then decided against it, she was too riled up as it was.

When the microwave dinged, she took the cups and went to find Klaus. He looked up immediately when she entered his study, on the phone already. He eyed her warmly and she put a cup in front of him, then winked and went upstairs.

She filled the bathtub with hot water and slowly sipped her blood while she waited. She added some bubbles and started getting undressed. She finished off her drink and then sank into the tub. It was heaven. Her muscles started to relax immediately and her eyes closed. Matt was safe, Rebekah was safe and so were all of them.

A while later the water started getting cold but she didn't want to leave the tub, so she just let it out and poured fresh one into it. A few minutes later she heard Klaus come in and she was sure he said something to her but she hadn't the slightest idea what, so she just hummed. She heard a chuckle, followed by the sound of his zipper. She just smiled and Klaus joined her in the tub. She leaned forward and he sat down behind her.

They just sat there, Caroline against his chest, neither willing to break the silence.

"When Colton said you were burning at the farm," Klaus started but never finished the sentence, just kept holding her close. She knew what he meant though. She felt it too, the pain of the possibility of losing him. He was immortal but that didn't mean she couldn't lose him.

"I know, but I'm fine. Just focus on that," she tried to soothe his fears. She remembered how he acted when they had left Mystic Falls behind, following her every move, just waiting for her to disappear. And now, after all that they've been through, the fear was even worse. Now they truly had something to lose.

"You were wonderful," praised her Klaus and kissed her on her shoulder.

Caroline beamed.

"What are your plans now?" asked Klaus guarded.

"My plans?" Caroline was confused. "Don't you mean our plans?"

"I wasn't sure what you were going to do. Want to do." Klaus clarified.

Caroline turned around, "Oh, just stop it, right now. It's our plans and you very well know it. Or at least you should by now. You can't scare me away, my friends can't guilt me back into staying here, being their good little Caroline anymore."

Klaus wanted to say something but Caroline just held up her hand. "My relationship with my friends is rocky at the moment, well with Elena. Stefan is good with it, Bonnie is on her way, my mom is fine and Elena will come around eventually. I think. And I don't care what Damon thinks. But that is their problem. There is not much I can do about it and I'm not going to sit here and wait it out."

She was silent for a moment but Klaus knew she had more to say. "And I know this won't be easy. I know you'll make mistakes and I'll drive you crazy and we'll have problems but I also know that it's worth it. And we'll make it." She stopped suddenly.

"But..." prompted her Klaus, knowing there was a _but_ coming.

Caroline looked up at this nervously, like a deer in the headlights. "I'm afraid, too," she confessed.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Klaus had no idea what she was talking about and his defenses went up immediately. His gaze grew colder and he waited for the punch in the gut. Caroline traced his tattoo with her fingers, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to hold your attention after a while. I'm afraid you'll tire of me. Because let's face it, you've been around for a thousand years and what appeal could a baby vampire possibly have for you?" She went all in.

"Is this about what Elena said the other night?" Klaus remembered Elena warning Caroline about the same thing.

"No," Caroline confessed. "She only said out loud what I've been thinking for a while."

Klaus' features softened as he saw her insecurities showing their face again. How could he explain to make her see? To make her understand?

"I just don't know what I'll do when that happens," Caroline confessed sadly. "Eternity is a long time and I know all relationships can end and I'm a strong girl, but it will crush me. Because," she took a deep breath. It was all or nothing. "I love you."

Klaus stopped breathing. He has wanted, _needed_, _craved_ her love for such a long time he couldn't believe she was saying the words out loud. Logically, he knew she cared for him a lot, on some days he even knew she loved him but he didn't think he actually needed to hear it. But when she said it, he felt lighter and happier. He has always thought love was a weakness, especially for a vampire, and he never wanted to experience it, never even thought it was possible. But Caroline gave him strength, and ever since she waltzed into his life, he made him want to not just have her but protect her, cherish her … love her. He was a selfish bastard, he has always known that and it suited him just fine, but with her he found himself putting her first.

"I …," he started but then just couldn't continue, so he pulled her to him and kissed her instead. He would show her what he felt because he hasn't uttered those words in centuries and it was difficult for him to do so. Kissing her has always been an activity he thoroughly enjoyed and that has never changed, but when he kissed her in that moment, it felt different, better.

Caroline opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. It was a slow, tantalizing kiss, high on emotions. Her hand went around his neck as she held him close.

As they pulled apart, needing to catch their breaths, Caroline said, "I know." She knew he loved her, she had always known.

Klaus was looking at her intensely, and he knew she deserved more, but he still held back. He didn't even know why, she knew he loved her so why did it bother him this much. After all this time he still struggled with it. But then he thought about what she gave him when she said it and he wanted to do the same.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered and he would never forget how her eyes lit up and her smile widened and he knew he made the right choice. A heavy burden lifted off his shoulders and he felt complete peace for the first time in centuries.

So he continued. "I've lived for over a thousand years and I know that scares you but it shouldn't. Because in all this time I have never felt what I feel for you. And I know there isn't anything I can say to put you at ease but let me try anyway. I haven't been in love for over a thousand years, it doesn't come easily for me and I don't see it ever going away. Because it's strong and it's different and I just _know_. I'm not a fickle boy who would change his mind all the time, love, look for something more because I've found the best there is and frankly, you are it for me. You've always been and you always will be."

Caroline felt her eyes water and a tear or two might have escaped her eyes. Eternity was a long time and she still couldn't really comprehend what it meant yet. And nobody could make any assurances, nobody really knew what the future held, but she was quite confident they'd discover it together, face it and enjoy it together.

She just nodded when Klaus wiped away her tears, and leaned into him. He cradled her close and they just sat there, her head nestled close in the crook of Klaus' neck.

After a while, the water got cold and Klaus lifted her from the tub, not bothering to dry them, and proceeded to carry her to their bed where he showed her all over again what he felt. And this time, he took his own sweet time.

* * *

They spent a few more days in Mystic Falls and it would always be their home but they had decided to continue with their travels for the time being.

Caroline spent some time with Stefan and Bonnie and had some girl time with her mom. When they said their goodbyes, Caroline promised Bonnie to keep in touch this time. Stefan mentioned going away for a while too, he wanted to spent some time on his own. Maybe they'd meet up some place one day, Caroline thought that would be nice.

She never said goodbye to Damon and Elena.

She was just leaving her mother's place, having said goodbye, when she decided to stop by the Grill and get them something to eat. Funny, how she started to call it her mother's place. It was not that she didn't consider it home anymore; it was just that she has realized her home was Klaus now. She didn't know what the future would bring, things and relationships changed all the time and she was sure there'd still be moments she would be afraid but she felt optimistic.

She was in a good mood because Liz had promised to come out and visit them and she was taking a few days off in two week, going on a little spa treatment. In Caroline's opinion Liz worked way too much and needed to have some time off. She sometimes worried about her decision to hop around the world while Liz was still alive and Caroline had forever while Liz did not, but her mother assured her she wanted it this way. Kids grew up and they needed to spread their wings. It was always hard leaving your nest, but it was part of life and immortal or not, Caroline deserved to have her own life. She did promise to talk to her regularly and come visit often.

Caroline entered the Grill and went straight to the bar. She ordered two burgers with fries and two salads to go. While she waited for the food to get ready, she felt a cold stare on her back and turned around slowly. There, standing at the pool tables was Tyler with a beer in his hands. He was shooting daggers at her and when she smiled at him tentatively, his eyes turned even more hateful.

He must have known she was back in town and he knew she was here with Klaus. Caroline understood why he was acting this way, she knew he was entitled to hate Klaus as he did and to hate her right with him but she couldn't and wouldn't want to change the way she felt. If she were Tyler, she'd feel the same way. It hurt her she was so happy with the guy who had brought so much misery to her former love, her first true love. Even without Klaus in the picture, she knew they wouldn't have lasted. She fought hard for him back in the days but in the long run it wouldn't have worked. But there was nothing she could do about it now, maybe time would help, although probably it wouldn't. But you grow up and you change and sometimes you have to let go of some people. Although it had been hard, Caroline learned it was okay to not be adored by everyone and for her to not like everyone. Some things just didn't work out.

When her food arrived, she paid for it and took her bags. Tyler's eyes were still drilling holes in her back, so she turned around once more and whispered, "I'm sorry," knowing he would hear her.

He looked at her puzzled for a moment but then the hate returned to his eyes. "Rot in hell, both of you," he said and turned around, downing a shot he had beside the bottle of beer.

Caroline just sighed and exited the Grill. There was nothing more she could do here, no damage she could repair at that moment, so she went back home. To Klaus. And then she smiled.

Nicaragua was waiting.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked it. If you have a second, please let me know. :) Until next time.**


End file.
